A Love Like Ours
by writtinginthedark
Summary: An anthology of unrelated Jecker one-shots.
1. Shakespearian Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Summery:** Becker's lost a lot of people, but Jess has always been able to make him see the light.

 **Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Shakespearian Love**

It was a dark, rainy Saturday, and as Becker drove through the quiet streets his thoughts turned to everything he'd been through over the last few years of his life.

Becker had lost a lot of friends over the course of his career as a soldier. Going into the line of work, he had been aware that it was something he would have to face, and had been prepared to do so. What he hadn't been prepared for was how much each loss would affect him. He had lost a lot of people while stationed overseas, and each time he would spend days reliving how it happened, convinced that he should have been able to save them. Eventually, it got to the point where he wanted to leave the armed forces. But he came from a military family, three generations on his father's side had served, and he knew he would be disappointing them if he quit. So when he had been offered the job at the ARC he had thought it was a good way to remain in service, while losing the parts of the job that were harder to deal with.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

He had lost just as many people in his new job as he had overseas. To make it worse, these people weren't just fellow soldiers, they were his close friends, people he had grown to care about deeply.

First had been Cutter, killed by his psychotic ex-wife just a few months after Becker had started at the ARC. That loss had effected the entire team, shaking them to their very cores. Nick had been the one to begin the project, and it felt weird going into work every day knowing he wasn't going to be there. Next Danny, Connor, and Abby went missing after going through that future anomaly. They went searching for them, but that only resulted in Sarah being killed by predators. Eventually they stopped searching and his teammates were pronounced dead.

Becker had felt each loss like a blow to the chest, and by the time that last tragedy had hit he had fallen deep into depression. He went to stay with family while the ARC was closed for investigation, hoping that being around people who cared about him would help; but if anything it only made it worse. Each day he found it harder to get out of bed and go about his routine. He was showering less frequently and he barely ate anything. Which caused great alarm when he passed out from low blood sugar while shopping with his mother.

After much deliberation it was decided that the ARC would reopen and Becker was offered his job back. But by this point he no longer wanted it, he had reached rock bottom.

Eventually, after endless pestering from Lester, he had agreed to return to the ARC. Which was how he met her; Jessica Parker. She was hired to fill the new field coordinator position within the facility and was responsible for overseeing all missions the team went on. The powers above had thought this the best way to avoid any more disasters.

At first no one had taken her seriously. She was young and they hadn't believed she would be capable of coordinating teams of soldiers. But over the next few weeks she proved what a valuable team member she was, and they were all glad to have her watching over them.

But what was more impressive was her ability to coax Becker back out into the world. Whenever they were together Becker was the man he had been before all the tragedy had befallen them. He was smiling and laughing again, and had started taking better care of himself.

She had walked into his life with her ridiculously high heels, bright clothing, and even brighter disposition, and pulled him out of the darkness that had taken over him.

Jess made him feel alive again, and Becker started spending all his free time with the young and vivacious woman. It didn't take him long to realise he was falling in love with the girl. But Becker knew he was damaged, and she deserved someone who didn't have to spend some days fighting just to get out of bed. She deserved someone who could give her a proper relationship; so he kept his feelings to himself, content to just remain friends with the woman who was quickly becoming the most important person in his life.

But then the incident with the bomb had happened and Becker realised that maybe Jess didn't want someone else. A week later he asked her out.

The date went well and before he knew it they were officially a couple. Though Becker still had days were he felt she deserved someone better, someone who could give her a proper relationship.

###

Becker smiled to himself as he thought about how Jess had changed his life.

As time passed, his doubts had disappeared. Jess had managed to pull him away from the edge he had been balancing on. Allowing him to be the man he once was, something everyone was grateful for. Yes, he still had days where he missed Danny, Connor, Abby, and Sarah, but those days no longer pulled him into the depression they once had.

The past two years with Jess were the happiest years Becker had had since becoming a solider. Which was why he had a ring box in his pocket. He was going to propose to her, and they were going to have a future together.

But apparently he had been too happy; and before he got a chance to ask her to marry him tragedy struck again. They lost another team member.

You would expect—in their line of work—to be taken down in the field. Most of them expected to be eaten by a dinosaur, ripped apart by future predators, or killed by a deranged time traveller. To ARC employees dying any other way seemed next to impossible. Their jobs were so dangerous surly that would be the thing to kill them. None of them really considered a normal cause of death possible, which was what made losing this person all the more shocking. They died in such a mundane way, it was almost laughable. They hadn't been killed out in the field, or by an escaped creature. They had been killed by a driver not paying attention to the road.

The second he had learnt of their death, all the progress Becker had made was undone, and he spiralled back down into depression. He was so far gone he didn't think even Jess would be able to pull him back into the light.

###

Arriving at his destination, Becker grabbed the flowers from the front passenger seat and made his way to where he knew Jess was waiting for him.

As he walked, Becker could feel the cold metal of the gun he always kept on him pressed against his back. He found it oddly comforting.

"It's back Jess," Becker said the moment he reached her, his voice shaking as he spoke. "The depression. Just like when we met. But…but this time…it's so much worse. I'm trying to fight it…I really am. But nothing works. Nothing you had me do last time has any effect."

His eyes welled up as he spoke and soon enough tears were streaming down his face.

Wiping his cheeks he continued, his voice breaking. "I keep replaying that day in my head. All I can think about is that if I'd been the one to step off that curb first, things would've been different. I would've been the one to be hit by that car, and I know you wouldn't want that…but at least I wouldn't be going through this pain again. At least then I wouldn't have failed to protect anyone else."

Feeling like the weight of the world was descending upon him, Becker fell to his knees, breaking down into sobs that shook his entire body.

"W-why? Why would you leave me? Why would they take you away from me? You were the only good thing in my life."

Becker let his tears fall; but crying did nothing to alleviate the dark cloud that was hanging over his head.

Regaining some of his control, Becker pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Opening it, he gazed at the diamond ring nestled inside, so small he doubted it would fit anyone other than the woman it had been bought for.

"I bought this for you a week before the accident. I was going to ask you to marry me the night it happened, while we were at dinner. I love you so much Jess, I can't picture my life without you. My only regret is that I never got to tell you."

Becker placed the ring and flowers on the grave in front of him. He knew the ring would probably be stolen, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He hadn't been able to feel anything besides utter despair since the day that idiot driver had run down the love of his life.

Slowly, his hand moved to grasp the gun at his back.

"I'm sorry Jess, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. I'm sorry I wasn't the one to cross the street first. But, most of all, I'm sorry for how this has to end." Becker's voice was thick as he spoke. "I know this isn't what you would want. I know you'd want me to find a way to be happy again, and I tried Jess, I promise I did. I spent the last six months going to counseling, doing everything I could think of to try and recover. All because I knew it was what you would want, and even though you're gone I still want to make you happy."

Becker paused and took a deep breath.

"But I can't do it this time, not without you. This relapse is so much worse than any of the others. Nothing helps, not even the meds. I'm sorry… I just… I can't do it anymore. It's all too hard."

Adjusting his grip on the gun, he took one final look at the picture of Jess mounted on her head stone.

"We'll be together again soon," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

###

Matt pulled into the car park attached to the cemetery. Today marked six months since the accident that had killed Jess, and he wanted to see how Becker was doing. Having already looked for the Captain at his apartment, he decided to try the cemetery next, knowing that it was unlikely the man would be anywhere else.

As he and Emily got out of the car they heard a loud noise reverberate across the cemetery, breaking the silence. The noise sounded suspiciously like a gun shot, and dread settled over the pair. Sharing a look, they took off in the direction of Jess' grave, which was also were the noise seemed to originate from.

They slowed as they reached where Jess was buried, taking in the sight before them. Fresh flowers lay on the grave, as well as what appeared to be a ring box. But that wasn't what gave them pause. What made them stop wasn't what was on the grave, but the man lying beside it, a rifle in his hand and blood seeping into the ground around him.

Matt didn't bother checking for a pulse, he could tell by the position of the entry wound that Becker was dead. No one could survive a shot like that, Becker had known what he was doing.

"Oh God," Emily said pressing a hand to her mouth and turning to bury her face in Matt's chest.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and fought back his own tears. He had known that Becker had been struggling ever since Jess had died, but he hadn't realised the man was in such a bad place.

 _Wherever you are mate, I hope you and Jess are together, and that you've both found the happiness you deserve._

' _ **For never was a story of more woe,**_

 _ **Than this of Juliette and her Romeo.'**_

 _ **\- William Shakespeare**_


	2. Art in the Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Summary:** Becker goes out for a run one morning and has an unexpected encounter with Jess.

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** K+

 **A/N:** This one's a long one, it kinda got away from me as I wrote it. Enjoy X.

P.s. I promise it's happier than the last one :)

* * *

 **Art in the Park**

Like most people, Becker rather enjoyed it when the weekend came around. It would give him the chance to get whatever errands he had done, and—more importantly—it gave him a break from everything anomaly related. It was two days away from rips in time, prehistoric animals trying to kill him, and Connor Temple's shenanigans. Yes, Becker often looked forward to his weekends.

But this weekend was one of those rare occasions where Becker had found himself with nothing to do, and was almost wishing that he'd be called into the ARC. He had spent most of the week on—what he believed was unnecessary—medical leave, and had done everything he would normally do on a Saturday during the week. He still thought three days of time off had been excessive, so what if he had been thrown across a carpark, into a brick wall, and sustained a mild concussion.

After moping around his flat for most of the morning, Becker decided to go for a run.

###

As he jogged through the park Becker noticed a crowd gathering at the opposite end by the playground. Curious as to what was drawing the crowd—and hoping it wasn't a large, golden ball of light—he made his way over.

The crowd had gathered around a small group of people drawing on the concert in chalk. This wasn't an odd occurrence for the park he was in. The large concert space by the play equipment was often being used for some sort of artistic expression, be it craft markets or performances of some kind.

Normally this sort of thing wouldn't interest Becker, he would just pass it by, but this time one of the artists caught his eye. His eyes locked on a young woman, probably a few years younger than himself. She wore a pair of skin tight jeans, an orange tee-shirt, and a pair of flat orange shoes. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head in a bun. Her back was to him, making it impossible for him to see her face, yet Becker still found something about the young woman absolutely captivating.

Tearing his eyes from her, he shifted his gaze to the drawing she was crouched in front of. Becker didn't know a lot about art, but even he could tell her abilities were impressive. In the foreground stood a couple locked in an embrace. The girl had her head buried in the man's chest, her hair blowing out over his shoulder, covering her face. While the man held onto her protectively, both hands holding her to him, his forehead resting on the top of her head. Despite not being able to see either of their faces, Becker found something about the pair of them eerily familiar. They stood in front of a streaked orange background, that made Becker think he was looking at the end of the world. The vivid oranges colours looked like a sky on fire, and the streaks made it look like meteors were raining down upon them.

As he stared at the picture, Becker wondered if that was where they would find themselves if the team didn't get a handle on the anomaly situation. Looking at the couple again he couldn't help but think of Jess. If they ever found themselves living through the apocalypse—again—that was where he'd want to be. In each other's arms, keeping the other safe, and living out their final moments together.

He was amazed by how affected he was by this piece of art.

As Becker continued to take in the chalk drawing the woman stood, revelling her identity to him.

"Jess?"

* * *

Jess stood up to survey her work. It had been a while since she'd gone to one of these art meets. Work had been keeping her so busy over the last few months that she barely had time to breath, let alone do anything enjoyable. But now that the anomalies seemed to be quieting down, she had the time to give her hobbies some attention again.

Dusting her hands off, Jess gazed down at the piece she created. For the most part it had turned out the way she had hoped it would. Though anyone familiar with any of her past work would be able to tell that she hadn't drawn in a long time. Art skills were just like any other set of skills, they required consent use to remain at their best, and after months of non-use Jess' skills had gone rusty.

 _Well what did you expect after spending months doing nothing but working, not even taking the time to do a sketch in the corner of a notebook._

"Jess?"

Jess froze up at the sound of her name, she would recognise that voice anywhere; Becker. Turning around she saw him striding toward her.

 _Crap! What's he doing here? Oh my God, he must think I'm a child, drawing on the ground in chalk. What respectable government employee does that? Oh why did I agree to do this._

"Becker, what are you doing here?"

"I go jogging in this park."

It was then that Jess noticed the tight, dark green tee-shirt, and the grey jogging pants hanging loosely from his hips. The running cloths looked just as good on him as his uniform did, and Jess blushed as she caught herself staring at his to his well-defined chest.

"Oh…"

"I had no idea you could draw," Becker said gesturing to the picture they were standing beside.

"Um, yeah," Jess tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I've always been a bit of an artist, but I didn't start doing this form of art until uni, and I haven't done it for a few years now. Work kept me so busy I didn't have the time to pick up a paint brush, so coming to one of these meets was out of the question. But now that everything's less crazy, when Brett asked me to come today I thought, well…why not? It probably seems silly and childish to you, but I find it relaxing."

* * *

Becker smiled as he listened to Jess ramble on. He knew it was something she only ever did when she was feeling nervous, and he knew she found it embarrassing, but he found it adorable. It was one of the things that made her Jess, and it was one of the things that had made him fall in love with her. If only he could find a way to tell her how much she meant to him.

"…seems silly and childish to you…"

Becker frowned as Jess' words registered with him.

"Why would you think I would find it childish?"

"It's okay Becker," Jess wouldn't meet his eyes as she spoke. "I know how it looks. I mean it's drawing on the ground; it doesn't exactly scream adult."

"Yeah it is drawing on the ground, but it's doing so with immense skill. Jess you've created a work of art, and the fact that you could draw something that good on such a rough surface is impressive. Why would you be embarrassed by such an incredible talent?"

Jess blushed and looked away. "I just assumed you'd find it childish."

"I could never find anything you do childish."

Jess looked at him then, surprise clearly displayed on her face. Their gazes met and Becker could feel himself getting lost in her clear blue eyes.

 _Just tell her how you feel already! When are you going to get another chance to talk to her away from work?_

But before Becker had a chance to say anything one of the other artists came over, draping his arm over Jess shoulder and effectively ruining the moment.

Becker frowned when Jess didn't shrug the arm off.

 _Who is this guy?_

"Hey Jessie, who's this?"

"This is Becker, he and I work together. Becker, this is Brett."

The two men shook hands. "So, you work with Jess, does that make you a tech genius as well?"

Jess burst out laughing. "Becker? A tech genius? Oh, wait until I tell Connor."

"You wound me Jessica, I'm not that bad when it comes to technology."

"Not that bad? Last week you needed my help just to get your iPod to connect to iTunes."

"Yes, well, at least I can operate a computer."

"Don't compare yourself to Emily to feel better about yourself. She grew up without technology, you didn't. Anyway she's quickly learning how to use the system at work, and—unlike some people—she actually listens to me when I try to help her."

Brett smirked as he watched the two interact. He could have some fun with this.

"So, if you don't work in IT, what do you do?"

"I'm the facility's head of security."

"An IT company with a head of security that looks like he's part of the secret service? Jessie, why didn't you tell me you were a spy?"

Brett's arm moved so it was now wrapped around Jess' waist instead of her shoulders, and it took all of Becker's self-control not rip the two apart.

Jess laughed and shoved him playfully. "Oh yeah, like I could be a spy."

Becker felt a tightening in his chest as he watched the two of them together. Was this Jess' boyfriend? Why hadn't she told him she was seeing someone? He had thought they were close.

"So are you done? Because I am starving."

"Yes, I'm done." Jess said rolling her eyes.

"Excellent, let's go get lunch. Becker, you should join us, I'd love to hear stories about Jess at work, she never tells me anything when I ask."

Jess' eyes lit up at the idea. "You should, we go to this tiny little café not far from here, almost no one knows it's there, but it has some of the best food I've ever had."

As Becker was trying to come up with a reason not to go—he had no intention of third-wheeling a date with Jess and her boyfriend—Brett 's phone started ringing.

"Ah, it's Cory, I'll be back in a second." Brett gave Jess a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping away to take the call.

"I have a feeling it's going to be just the two of us for lunch." Jess blushed as she realised Becker hadn't actually agreed to going. "If you wanted to go that is. I'll understand if you already have plans or something."

"Are you sure it won't bother Brett?"

"I don't see why it would. He's the one about to ditch me to go hang out with his boyfriend."

 _Wait, boyfriend?_

"Jess don't hate me…" Brett said re-joining them.

"But Cory wants to go out for lunch so now you're ditching me."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes, but not because you're ditching me."

"I'll make it up to you," he said hugging her. "Oh, and mum wanted me to remind you that you promised to help her with that problem she's having with her email account. I tried telling her that I could help her with it, but she won't let me near her computer. It's like she thinks I'm going to download gay porn if she lets me use the thing."

"Maybe that's because last time she let you use it you did."

"Yes, well, it got the point across didn't it."

"True, but she didn't speak to you for a week after that."

"She got over it, she couldn't live without her favourite son."

"You're her only son."

"Which makes me the favourite. Okay I better go; it was nice meeting you Becker."

"Likewise," Becker said, confused as to who Brett was.

Jess shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I guess I may as well head home."

"I thought you were going to show me that café you were raving about."

"Are you sure? It's okay if you have something else to do, I don't want to ruin your day."

"You could never ruin my day. Come on, show me this amazing café of yours."

"Okay."

Feeling brave, Becker took her hand and together they left the park.

###

Jess hadn't been kidding when she said the café was small. It sat between two clothing stores and Becker had the feeling if you weren't looking for it, you would walk straight past the small establishment.

Inside the café was decorated in a simple manner. The front area was taken up by wooden tables and chairs with a counter in front of the right wall. Behind the counter was a set of silver doors that Becker assumed led to the kitchen. The walls were off white and displayed paintings done by local artists.

"Do you mind if we sit out the back?" Jess asked after they had placed their order.

"Not at all, lead the way."

Becker followed her down a narrow corridor. As he walked his eye was caught by one of the paintings hanging on the wall. Turning to look at it properly he saw it was of a woman stuck in a storm. She stood with her head down and her hands clasped in front of her while her dress and hair were blown about by the wind. Behind her was a man walking away, protected from the storm by the umbrella he carried. Something about the image seemed familiar to Becker. Looking at the bottom right hand corner he saw that the artist that had painted the piece was J. Parker.

 _Did Jess paint this?_

Becker stepped into the outdoor dining area as he caught up to Jess. The paved area looked similar to the inside of the café. The tables and chairs were all the same, but instead of being decorated with artworks, it was decorated with flowers of every type and colour.

"I can see why you wanted to sit out here," Becker said as he took the seat across from her.

"I always sit out here. Unless it's winter, then I sit inside where it's warm."

A waitress brought their food then and they fell into silence as the ate.

 _Jess was right, the food here is good._

"So, Brett is...?" Becker asked wanting an answer as to who the man was.

"My big brother," Jess replied. "Though we've never had a typical sibling relationship. Most siblings fight all the time and can't stand being around each other, but Brett and I have always been really close, despite the fact that he's three years older than me. I was skipped a head in school and we ended up in the same year. Which turned out to be for the best, we were all each other had in high school. No one wanted to be around the genius girl and her gay brother."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay. Things changed when we got to uni, age wasn't such a big deal there and people tended to be more open minded. Plus, they were smart enough to see the benefits of having a genius as a friend."

Becker laughed at her smug tone. "I know I could've used someone like you around when I was in school."

Jess smiled at him. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Just one, a sister, though we're nowhere need as close as you and Brett are. She's a year younger than me and we're incredibly competitive. Our mother died when we were teenagers, and after that the only way we could get our father to pay any attention to us was to excel in everything we did. He seemed to get some sort of kick out of pitting us against each other. But she won that battel the day she got into law school and I joined the military. My father doesn't exactly have respect for people in my profession."

Jess reached across the table and took his hand. "Becker, I'm so sorry, that's a horrible thing for your father to do."

Becker shrugged. "I only see them a couple of times a year now, so it's not as bad."

"What about your mum? What was she like?"

"She was the best. A total free-spirit; the complete opposite of our dad, most people couldn't believe they had been together for as long as they had been. But my father only ever seemed truly happy when he was with her. She was the only one that could pull him away from his work, she had this way of bringing out the best in people. It's funny because you'd think someone like her would be against everything the military represents, but she was the only one that supported my decision to join the army after I graduated. She always encouraged us to follow our own paths."

"She sounds like an amazing woman; I wish I could have met her."

"You would've loved her, and I know she would've loved you, especially once she found out you were an artist."

Jess blushed at his words.

"Speaking of which, why do none of us know about your secret talent?"

"It's not something I tend to tell people."

"Why not?"

"IT and art don't generally go together and when people find out about the art they assume it means I'm not as good with computers I claim to be. It's hard enough to be taken seriously as a woman in the industry as it is. My dress sense and how young I am already create enough problems for me, I don't need to give people any more reasons to doubt my abilities."

"Do people really think you can't be good with computers just because you're an artist?"

"Yep. In uni I took art as one of my electives, and on the first day I had art right before computer science, so I had to take my paints and sketch book with me. When the professor saw them he thought I was in the wrong place, I managed to convince him I wasn't but he made it clear he didn't think I should be in that class. It wasn't until we did our first assignment that he realised he had underestimated me."

"Does that happen often?"

"You'd be surprised. I pretty sure there are still some people at work that don't think I belong in my position."

"What! Who?"

"A few of the lab techs and…"

"And who?"

"No one. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Jess, who thinks you don't belong at the ARC?"

Jess sighed. "A few of the soldiers."

Becker frowned. He had thought that by now his men would have realised how valuable Jess was to the team. She had saved most of their lives on more than one occasion.

"What! Which ones? What have they said to you?"

"No one's said anything to me directly, but sometimes people forget to turn off their radios and I over hear things."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know Becker. It's not like I was with them when they said it, and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."

"What!? Why?" The thought that Jess wouldn't trust him with something like this hurt him.

"Because I know you, and as soon as you know who it was you'd confront them. You'd intimidate them until you were sure it wouldn't happen again and probably make them apologise as well."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because the problem is them not having faith in my ability to do my job, and you going to fight my battles for me isn't going to change that."

Becker still didn't like that she wouldn't tell him which of his soldiers didn't have faith in her, but he could see her point. Him trying to fix this for her wouldn't compel them to see how good she was at her job. It would probably have the opposite effect and make her appear incapable.

###

After they had finished lunch Becker walked Jess back to her car. He had enjoyed spending time with her and as they walked back to the park Becker found himself wanting to reach out and take her hand. But, unlike last time, he had no reason to do so and didn't know how Jess would respond, so he kept his hands by his side.

"Thank you for coming to lunch with me, I had a really nice time." Jess said, coming to a stop beside her car.

"So did I." As he looked down at her, Becker wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

 _Just ask her out already!_

He frowned as he realised his inner voice was beginning to sound a lot like Abby. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Would you like to go out with me? On a date? One your brother _didn't_ orchestrate?"

Jess stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open, and Becker could feel the back of his neck heating up. He shouldn't have said anything. He had clearly misread the situation. She wasn't interested in him, meaning he had just ruined their friendship, a relationship that meant a lot to him.

He was about to tell her to forget he'd ever mentioned it when Jess recovered from the shock and smiled up at him.

"I'd love to."

"How about tomorrow night?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"Can't wait."

Taking a step forward, Jess reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Acting on instinct, Becker wrapped one arm around her waist as she took a step back, pulling her closer to him. Cupping the back of her head with the other hand, he leant down and captured her lips with his, putting everything he felt for her into the kiss.

The kiss came to an end and Becker rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He told her.

"You've no idea how long I've wished you would."

Jess kissed him again, before stepping out of him arms and moving around to the other side of her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, smiling at him.

She got into her car, started the engine, and—looking back at him once—drove away. Becker watched her car disappear down the street, and couldn't help but think that this had been the best run he had ever gone on.


	3. Sick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Summary:** Jess is sick and needs someone to take care of her. Becker is the only one available.

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** This one is quite long, far longer than the last one. It was meant to be a fun thing to keep me busy over the long weekend, but ended up taking me over a week to finish because I just kept adding to it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Sick**

Jess sat at the ADD, going over reports from the last six months. The team had their bi-annual meeting with Lester that afternoon and she was trying to make sure that all the necessary reports were in order before then. She was so engrossed in her work that she almost didn't notice the sharp pain that shot up her arm.

Confused, Jess tried to find the source of the pain; but as she looked her arm over she was unable to find anything that would have caused the sudden stinging sensation. Deciding not to worry about it, Jess shifted her attention back to the task at hand.

As the day progressed Jess began to feel unwell. She felt tired, her body ached, and her temperature kept going from cold, to hot, and back to cold again.

Assuming this was a result of all the extra hours she had been doing in the lead up to this review, Jess tried to push how she felt aside, promising herself that she would have an early night.

###

Unsurprisingly, Jess was the first one to arrive in Lester's office for the meeting. Reports in hand, she took a seat in one of the empty chairs across the desk from Lester.

"Jess, are you alright?" Lester asked after he saw the state she was in.

Jess flinched. Though he tried to hide it, she could hear the concern in her boss's voice, and she knew she must look worse than she had thought she did to receive that response from the usually composed man.

"I'm fine. Just tired, is all." Jess smiled at him, trying to assure Lester that she was in fact okay.

Lester looked unconvinced, but thankfully he let the subject drop.

The others arrived and the meeting began. Jess tried to focus on what was being discussed and giving her report, but she found it hard to pay attention to one thing for extended amounts of time. She caught Lester looking at her a couple of times during the meeting, worry in his eyes, and was grateful that the looks seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

Eventually the meeting ended and Jess stood to leave, only for her head to start spinning. Her hand shot out to clutch at the back of the chair she had been sitting on, but it came away empty and she fell.

"Jess!" Becker cried out from behind her. He caught her before she could hit the floor, and lowered them both slowly to the ground.

Jess was briefly aware of the rest of the team crowding around them before her eyes fluttered shut.

"I need a medic to my office. Now." Lester demanded, slamming the intercom button on his desk.

"Jess. Jessica. Tell me what's wrong."

"Mm 'kay. Just…tired."

Jess curled into Becker, seeking out his warmth. He pushed her hair out of her face and flinched at how cold she felt.

"Jess, you need to stay awake."

"Tired." Her voice was weak when she spoke.

"I know, but you gotta try to stay awake. Please. For me."

"'Kay."

But even as she agreed, Becker could tell she was drifting off.

The medics arrived, and the others stepped back to let them do their work. Becker relinquished his hold on Jess so she could be looked over, but made no move to step away.

"She's gone into anaphylactic shock," the medic stated before looking up at the rest of the team. "Does anyone know if she's come into contact with anything she's allergic to."

"She's only allergic to insects."

"If she was bitten, why wouldn't she use her epipen?" Abby wondered.

"It's not like she'd have trouble finding one," Connor muttered, referring to the fact that Becker had stashed epipens everywhere Jess frequented in the ARC after the beetle incident.

"She needs adrenaline," the medic turned to his colleague before continuing. "We need to get her to the med bay."

The two medics carefully moved Jess onto a gurney and wheeled her out of the room; Abby, Connor, Matt, Becker, and Lester were quick to follow.

* * *

Becker paced the hallway outside the room Jess had been taken into. He didn't understand how this could have happened. Why hadn't Jess sought medical attention as soon as she was bitten? Why did she let it go as far as it did?

He wanted these questions—along with a million other ones—answered, and he had no intention of going anywhere until they had been.

He couldn't believe she would put herself at risk like this. Didn't she know how much the team cared about her? How much _he_ cared about her?

 _Of course she doesn't know how much you care about her. You've never told her how you feel, and now you may never get the chance._

He had been tormented by this thought since the medics had wheeled her into the examination room. All he could think about was the fact that he had never told her how he felt about her. Never told her just how much she meant to him. Or how, no matter how bad of a day he was having, all it took was one smile from her and everything was instantly put right again. She was the last person he thought about at night, and the first one to entre his mind in the mornings. She had quickly become the most important person in his life, and he wasn't sure what he would do if she was ever suddenly gone.

Yet here they were. In another situation where he might lose her without having told her that he loved her.

The door to Jess' room opened and the medic that had been treating her came out.

"How is she?" Lester asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to, but were too afraid to ask.

"We've given her some adrenaline and she seems to be responding well, but we can't be certain until we get the test results back. Dr Long should be here with them any moment now."

"Can we see her?" Abby asked, voice filled with concern.

Not waiting for an answer Becker pushed his way past the medic and into Jess' room. He paused when he saw her small frame lying in the bed. Her face was turned towards him, muscles relaxed as she slept peacefully. Her dark hair fell in curls around her face, drawing attention to her pale skin. Though Becker was pleased to see that her colour was slowly returning.

Closing the distance between them in a couple of strides, Becker sat down in the chair beside her bed, taking her hand. She felt warmer, that had to be a good sign.

Sighing, Becker brushed her hair away from her face. "Jess, what did you get yourself into this time?"

* * *

As soon as she had asked if they could see Jess, Becker was pushing his way into the room, but to be honest, Abby was surprised he had waited outside as long as he had. The rest of the team were about to follow him in, when Dr Long came around the corner, a folder that no doubt contained Jess' test results in his hand.

"May I presume that you're all waiting for news on Miss Parker?"

"We are." Matt said, his voice impatient. Abby could empathise with him; they were all eager to know if Jess was going to be okay, especially after having previously witnessed what could happen to the field coordinator if her allergies went untreated.

"Frankly, I'm surprised the captain isn't out here with you."

Abby's eyes flickered towards the window of Jess' hospital room. Following her gaze, Dr Long saw Becker sitting beside Jess' bed, one of the young woman's hands clasped between his.

"Ah, well, that explains it."

"As fun as discussing the captain's feelings for Miss Parker is, I'm sure you have more important information you could be sharing with us Doctor." Lester said curtly.

"Of course. After looking over Miss Parker's test results I am certain that she will make a full recovery, though she will most likely continue to feel the symptoms of this episode for the next twelve hours or so."

"Do you know what happened to cause this?" Abby asked, still unable to understand why Jess hadn't gone to see one of the doctors in the med bay sooner.

"It appears she was bitten by an insect of some sort, but no one is able to identify what kind. I know a new creature was brought into the menagerie yesterday, I would suggest making sure nothing else came in with it."

"But she'll be okay?"

"I have no reason to believe she won't be. I'll check in with her again once she's woken up, but I'm confident she'll be well enough to go home. Though she will need someone to stay with her for the night. I'm not sure what the side effects of the bite will be, so it would be best if she had someone with her. Otherwise, she'll have to remain here overnight."

Abby looked back at the couple in the hospital room, a plan beginning to form in her mind.

* * *

When Jess woke up, for a moment, she didn't know where she was. But as the white walls, fluorescent lighting, and sterile smell came into focus, she realised she must be in the ARC's medical centre.

She tried to sit up but that caused her head to spin, and she fell back onto the bed.

"Easy now," came a deep voice beside her, and Jess realised she wasn't as alone in the room as she had originally thought she was. Turning her head carefully, Jess saw Becker sitting by her bedside.

"Let me help you." Grabbing the pillow off the other bed in the room, Becker helped Jess sit up, using the second pillow to support her.

"Thanks." Jess smiled at him weakly. "What happened?"

"You went into anaphylactic shock."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did I go into anaphylactic shock? I wasn't bitten by anything. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"I felt this sharp pain shoot up my arm this morning while I was at the ADD, but when I looked I couldn't see anything there, so I ignored it."

"But surly you would have noticed that something wasn't right."

"I thought I was just over tired. I've been working a lot of long hours lately."

"Jessica. You've got to start taking better care of yourself."

Jess rolled her eyes at the statement. Like he could talk; Becker was always refusing medical treatment for his injuries and trying to come into work when he was meant to be on medical leave. She was about to point this out to him, when her stomach churned.

"You haven't seen one of those vomit bags around, have you?" Jess asked, trying to keep down the meagre lunch she'd had earlier.

"Why do you….oh." Becker's question trailed off as he saw how pale Jess had gone.

Becker went to search through the supply cupboard, sighing inwardly when he found one of the bags she had asked for. Grabbing it quickly, he returned to Jess' side and handed her the bag. Sitting beside her on the bed, he held her hair back, preventing it from falling into her face as she brought up what little food she had had that day.

Pulling the bag away from her face, Jess smiled gratefully as Becker handed her a tissue before taking the bag and throwing it in the bin on the other side of the room.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise for being sick…"

It looked like Becker was going to say more, but before he could they were joined by Dr Long and the rest of the team.

"Ah Jessica, you're awake. How do you feel?" Dr Long asked as he went to stand beside her bed.

"Weak. Dizzy. Nauseous."

"That's to be expected I'm afraid, and I'm sorry to say there's a good chance your symptoms will get worse before they get better. The venom's been in your system for a while now and, as we're unable to identify what type of insect it was, I'm afraid there's no way of knowing for certain what effect it will have on you. Though I do believe that now that you've received adrenaline, as well as some other medication, you'll make a full recovery. I am curious as to why you didn't come see me when you were first bitten."

"I didn't know I had been. I felt a sting in my arm this morning, but when I looked I couldn't see what had caused it, so I ignored it."

"Yes, well if it ever happens again, please do come see us straight away. We might be able to avoid all of this, as well as whatever other symptoms you're likely experience over the next twelve to eighteen hours."

"Wait. You said you've given her adrenaline and medication," Becker said, frowning. "Why would she continue to experience symptoms if you've treated her?"

"I have reason to believe that whatever bit her wasn't of this time period, and as such there is no way of knowing how it has affected her body. The venom was in her, untreated, for quite a few hours and I suspect, even with the medication now in her system, it'll still take some time for it to be removed."

"Does that mean I have to stay here overnight?" It was clear Jess wasn't happy with the idea.

"Not necessarily. I'd feel comfortable releasing you if I knew you had someone staying with you, to make sure you don't take a turn for the worst."

"I'd say you could come stay with us, but Emily's not the most caring person when she's sick." Matt shuddered at the thought of his usually compassionate girlfriend, having found himself on the wrong side of her temper more times in the past week, than he had in their entire relationship.

"You can stay with us Jess. I'll just have to call up and see if we can change our appointment at the hotel."

"Abby, no. You've been waiting months for an appointment to check that place out for the wedding, I won't let you cancel it on my account."

"I'm not going to cancel it, just change it."

"Abby, they have a waiting list for their waiting list. If you don't go today, you may never get another chance. I'll be fine, I'll just spend the night here."

"Jess, I know you don't want to stay in the med bay all night."

"No, but there's not anything either of us can do about that."

"There is, you can stay the night with us."

"I'll stay with her." Becker said, putting an end to the argument.

"Becker, you don't have to do that."

"Jess, I'm staying the night with you and that's that."

They both blushed when they realised how his words could be taken; neither of them noticed the looks their friends exchanged.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Becker pulled his truck into an empty parking sport outside Jess' flat. Dr Long had wanted to ran a few more test, to ensure they hadn't missed anything, before they left; meaning they had to hang around and wait for the results to come back. That hadn't taken long, but Jess had fallen asleep while they waited and Becker hadn't had it in him to wake her. She woke up close to midnight and the two of them left the ARC, only for Jess to fall asleep again on the drive over, and Becker was unsure whether he should wake her. Deciding against it, he got out of the car and went around to the passenger side.

Opening the door, he carefully lifted her out of the car, pushed the door shut with his foot, and headed up the stairs to Jess' flat. It wasn't until he reached the top that he realised he had no way of getting into the apartment.

"I could've walked."

Glancing down, Becker found Jess staring up at him. He lowered her onto her feet, trying to hide the blush working its way up his neck.

Jess fished the keys to her flat out of her bag and unlocked the door. Closing the door behind them, she swayed on her feet.

"I've got you." Becker scooped her up into his arms again. "Um…. which way to…ahem…your…um, bedroom?"

"Up the stairs." Jess yawned, her arms going around his neck, and snuggled into his chest, beginning to fall asleep again. "Second door on the right."

Becker climbed the stairs, careful not to jostle Jess too much. Reaching her room, he sat her down on the bed. He took a moment to look around the room. Jess' bedroom was not what he was expecting it to be; he had been expecting it to be decorated with the bright colours the young woman favoured when it came to her wardrobe. Instead the room was painted a dark grey, with hard wood floors and forest green curtains. Her bed was centred against the right hand wall, small white tables on either side of it, each holding a small green and black lamp. The queen sized bed was covered with a white duvet, and had a knitted pink throw at the foot of it. Grey, black, and white cushions were piled on the bed against the beige head board. A plush silver stool sat at the end of the bed. Hanging above the bed were three prints in white frames. Each print was a landscape painted in varying shades of pink.

Though it wasn't what he imagined Jess' bedroom would look like—not that he'd imagined what her room looked like, at least not often—he found it fitting. It showed her mature side, a side that—thanks to her love of bright colours and her bubbly personality—many people didn't think existed.

Returning his attention to Jess, Becker found her slumped back against the cushions. Her dress had been hiked up, exposing more of her leg to him than her short skirts ever had. Sitting down beside her, he shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up.

"Jess, why don't you get changed while I get you something to drink." Becker said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mm 'kay. Will you get them for me?"

"Get what?"

"Pyjamas."

"Um…okay. Where?"

"Dresser. Top draw." She rolled over, causing her dress to be pulled up further and making Becker advert his gaze.

Crossing to the dresser, he opened the draw Jess had indicated, only to find himself blushing again. Turned out Jess' mind wasn't as clear as they had thought. The draw she had sent him to wasn't her pyjama draw, but rather her underwear draw. He stood frozen, staring at the lacy garments, his mind conjuring up images of Jess wearing them. He shook himself and slammed the draw shut, before trying the one underneath it, pleased to find it was filled with her pyjamas. Pulling out a pair of pants and what appeared to be their matching singlet, he handed them to Jess, and then left to let her change.

Downstairs, Becker splashed cold water on his face. Why had he volunteered to do this? How could he have though he'd be able to get through a night alone with Jess. Clearly he hadn't been thinking. If he had been he would have realised that taking care of her was a bad idea. He could barely keep up appearances on a regular day. But with her like this, he didn't stand a chance. They'd been in her apartment for less than an hour and he'd already seen more of her than he'd ever intended to. There was no way he would make it through without letting his true feelings slip out.

He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Why did this have to be so complicated?

He opened cupboard after cupboard, trying to find where Jess kept her glasses. He probably should have just asked her where they were, but he was scared she would lead him to another compartment housing items that allowed him to get to know her in far too intimate a manner. Finding glasses in the cupboard above the stove, he took two down and filled them with water, downing the contents of one, before looking for the tablets Dr Long had given them for Jess. He had checked each of his pockets and was about to go out to check his truck when he remembered seeing Jess put the tablets in her bag.

Sighing he pulled the bag across the counter to him. This was just great. First he'd been carrying her around everywhere, holding her far closer than he should have been. Then she'd unintentionally flashed him. Then he'd gone through her underwear draw—again unintentionally—conjuring vastly inappropriate images of his colleague and friend. Now he had to go through her handbag, something his mother and sisters had always told him never to do. A woman's handbag was sacred, at least according to them.

 _Well, we're just crossing all sorts of boundaries tonight, aren't we?_

He searched her bag quickly, trying not to pay attention to anything that wasn't the pills she needed to take. Though when he found the small cylinders wrapped in plastic with the word Tampax written across them in small print, he was ready to shoot himself with an EMD. He was getting far too familiar with Jess tonight.

 _It doesn't necessarily mean she's… maybe she just likes to be prepared._

Finding the packet of tablets, he returned everything else to the bag, before grabbing the glass of water and heading back upstairs.

He found Jess sitting up in bed, now in her pyjamas, much to his relief.

 _At least now I don't have to worry about seeing more than I should._

"Here. You need to take the tablets Dr Long gave you." He gave her two of the pills and the glass of water.

She took them with no complaint, giving the half empty glass back to him before climbing under the covers. He put the glass on the dresser and went to leave the room.

"Becker?" Her voice was quiet and heavy with sleep. "Will you stay?"

He paused in the doorway. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be in the next room if you need me."

"No. I mean; will you stay with me? In here?"

He looked at her, expecting her face to be red at her request, but the only thing he saw on her face was fear.

"Sometimes, after a bad reaction, I have nightmares. I don't want to be alone."

He knew he shouldn't, it would be crossing a line, but what lines hadn't he crossed tonight? Besides, he couldn't refuse her, not when she looked so vulnerable. Though if he was being honest with himself, he had never been very good at saying no to anything she asked of him.

"Sure."

Smiling gratefully, Jess made room in the bed and Becker took a moment to consider whether this was the right thing to do.

 _Stop being such a child. We're both adults. We're perfectly capable of sharing a bed without it meaning anything._

He took his shoes and tack vest off before getting in bed beside her. Becker wasn't sure what to do next. Should he put his arm around her? Or should he keep some distance between them? In the end, Jess made the decision for him. She curled up against his side, her head resting on his chest. Taking his lead from her, Becker wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Jess was asleep in minutes. Giving in to his impulses, Becker pressed a kiss to her forehead before following her into sleep.

###

It couldn't have more than two hours later when Becker woke up. Realising that it was still dark outside Becker wondered what could've woken him, he was normally one to sleep through the night. Wanting to know if it was worth trying to go back to sleep, he looked to his alarm clock, or rather he looked to wear his alarm clock should be, only to find it missing. It was then that he remembered where he was and the events of the previous day. Since he was awake, he decided to check on Jess, to make sure her condition hadn't worsened in the time he had been asleep.

Jess had moved away from him at some point, and as he sat up to check on her he realised she was what had woken him up. She was sleeping restlessly, constantly tossing and turning, her expression pained. Thinking she was having one of the nightmares she had mentioned, Becker decided to wake her up. But the second he touched her he began to worry in earnest. She was burning up.

"Becker?"

"Yeah Jess, it's me."

"I don't feel so good."

"I know. I think you've got a fever, Dr Long said this might happen. I'm going to get you some more water."

He quickly refilled her glass in the bathroom, not wanting to go too far from her. Returning, Becker found Jess sitting up in bed. He got back into the bed, giving Jess the glass of water. She took a small sip before putting it on the table beside her side of the bed.

She kept her face turned away from him and it took Becker a second to realise why; she was crying.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

She shook her head in response.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Again she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" He kept his voice gentle, not wanting to make her feel worse.

"It's nothing," her voice was thick as she spoke. "I'm just being silly."

"That's not possible," he pulled her trembling frame against him, ignoring the fact that she felt like a furnace. "Talking about it might help you feel better."

She was silent for a moment before answering him. "It's nothing. Really. I get weepy sometimes after a bad reaction. You should've seen me after the beetle incident, I couldn't be left alone. Connor and Abby had to make sure one of them was always with me. I know it's stupid considering the things you face on a daily basis, but having your body fail you like mine does when I'm bitten by an insect, it's terrifying. Having people around helps reassure me that I'm okay."

"It's not stupid." Becker rubbed her back soothingly and she shifted against him, stifling a yawn. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep? I'm not going anywhere."

Becker was determined to stay awake this time. He wanted to monitor Jess' fever, and even though she said she hadn't been having a nightmare, he wasn't convinced. He had failed her today when he hadn't realised something wasn't right with her and he wasn't about to do it again. He'd stay up all night if he had too. Anything to make sure she didn't have to face her fears alone.

When she spoke it startled him. They had been sitting in silence for so long, Becker had thought she had fallen asleep.

"Becker? Why are you here?"

Her question confused him and he wondered if her fever was getting worse. "You needed someone to take care of you."

"I could've stayed in the med bay."

"I could tell you didn't want too."

They fell silent and Becker thought that this time she really had fallen asleep.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jess asked finally.

"You'd rather I wasn't nice to you?"

Jess swatted him gently. "You know what I mean. You don't treat me the way you treat everyone else."

Becker tensed, he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

"You bring me chocolates for no reason. Every afternoon at three you turn up at the ADD with a cup of tea, or coffee if I'm dealing with something particularly problematic. You make sure I take a lunch break, or bring me lunch if I can't leave my station. Then there's the insane number of epipens you've hidden around the ARC. I know you were raised to be a gentleman, and that your mother drilled it into you to be polite and considerate to women, but it's not like you do any of that for Abby or Emily."

He considered playing it off as just looking out for a friend, but she was right, he didn't do any of that for Abby, or Emily, or any of the other women at the ARC.

 _Just tell her! Do you really want to run the risk of something happening to one of you before you've told her how you feel? Besides, there's a good chance she won't remember any of this in the morning._

"Isn't it obvious?" His voice was quiet when he spoke. "I do all that because I care about you. A lot. More than I've ever cared about anyone. I bring you chocolates because I like seeing how happy they make you. I bring you cups of tea so I have an excuse to come see you. I make sure you take a lunch break because I know how caught up you can get in your work and I don't want you missing a meal. As for the epipens, I got them because I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I did."

Becker took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I like you Jess, though that's probably not a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you. I just never knew how to tell you."

When Jess didn't say anything Becker started to panic.

 _Oh crap. Abby and Emily were wrong; she doesn't feel the same way. Why did I tell her all that? She must think I'm pathetic, pining after her like a lovesick teenager. I'm never going to be able to be in the same room as her again. I've just ruined the most important relationship I have._

He had to get out of there, he couldn't be in the same bed as her any longer. He would tell Jess he was going to the bathroom and then spend what was left of the night in her spare room. But the words died on his lips the moment he looked at her.

Jess had fallen asleep against him. She had a peaceful smile on her face and was breathing steadily, so this time he was sure she was asleep.

Sighing in relief, Becker realised there was a good chance she hadn't heard his confession. Which meant he hadn't just ruined the most important thing in his life. Happy with the knowledge that he wouldn't have to start avoiding Jess, Becker settled in for the rest of the night. He tried to move Jess to the other side of the bed, wanting to give her the room to sleep comfortably, but when he went to move away from her she tighten her hold on him. Fully aware that he was grinning like an idiot, he moved closer to her. Moments later they were both sleeping peacefully.

* * *

When Jess woke up, light was streaming through the thin curtains in her bedroom. Her fever had broken while she slept, and she was feeling a lot better than she had been over night. Her body still ached, but the more unpleasant symptoms she had been experiencing seemed to be gone.

Her stomach growled and Jess decided breakfast was probably a good idea.

Pulling herself out of bed, she grabbed the robe hanging from the handle on her wardrobe and shrugged it on.

As she turned around Jess tripped, only just managing to catch herself before she hit the ground. Wondering what could have caused the stumble—every room in her flat was always in immaculate condition—she glanced over her shoulder. On the floor were a pair of black boots far too large to be hers.

Memories from last night, that her fever ridden mind had repressed, begun to arise. She couldn't believe that she had asked him to go to bed with her. What had she been thinking? But that was just it, she hadn't been thinking clearly. She was tired, and by that point the fever would have been starting to set in. All she had been thinking about was not being left to face her nightmares alone, and having Becker by her side proved to be an effective cure for them. She had only had one nightmare last night and he had woken her moments after it started. Surly he knew she had just needed the reassurance having another person around provided her with.

But then there was the fact that the moment he had laid down beside her, she had curled up into him, using his chest as a pillow.

Though, it's not like he had pushed her away. Maybe he'd been okay with it? Or, maybe he was just being polite? Whatever the reason, he hadn't pushed her way, that had to be a good thing.

And she was really glad that he had woken her when he did. She had just been falling into the nightmare where she was buried alive with bugs—a common nightmare after being bitten—when she had felt his hand on her shoulder. His name had escaped her lips at the touch, but it hadn't been because she had remembered he was there with her. Asking for him after waking up from a particularly bad dream had become something of a habit, and Jess was thankful that it was one that developed _after_ Abby and Connor had moved out. She could only imagine the endless teasing they would put her through if they had caught her calling out for Becker in her sleep. It was only when he had responded to her that she remembered she wasn't alone.

Then she had started crying and he'd been so sweet to her. Holding her against him tightly, assuring her that her tears weren't ridiculous and that he wasn't going to leave her alone. She had found it hard to believe that he could care enough about her to look after her the way he had been, or that he would be so nice to her. But as she had the thought, she realised that the way he was treating her was nothing new. So she'd asked him why he treated her the way he did. She hadn't been expecting him to confess he had feelings for her. She had wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, but her tiredness had overcome her once again, and the best she had been able to do was hold on tight as he tried to pull away from her.

 _Well, it's not like I can't tell him now. There's no time like the present after all._

Jess went downstairs, determined to tell Becker she felt the same way. But the sight of him in her kitchen caused her to pause. He was standing in front of the stove with his back to her. He must have had a change of clothes in his truck, as he was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans that hung loosely from his hips. His torso was bare, his black tee-shirt hanging from one of his belt loops. She could see the muscles in his back move as he stirred whatever was on the stove.

Jess' determination faltered. Maybe she shouldn't say anything? What if she had misinterpreted the meaning behind his words? What if when he said he liked her, he just meant that he didn't _dislike_ her? But he had said that 'like' wasn't a strong enough word. Surly that meant that he _more_ _than liked_ her. What if he had only said anything because he had assumed she was asleep and wouldn't hear him?

 _Ugh, I'm going to drive myself insane going around like this. I need to find out what he meant last night, then go from there._

As she continued to look at him, she realised that his hair was wet, suggesting that he had showered recently. The thought of Becker in her shower brought completely inappropriate images into her mind, and she gasped involuntarily.

Hearing the noise, Becker looked over his shoulder, smiling at her.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Yeah, um, better I guess. What are you doing?"

"I figured you'd be up soon and thought you could use a proper breakfast."

"It smells good. What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, there's also a few pastries."

"Did you go shopping? Because I know for a fact I had none of that in the flat."

"I woke up a few hours ago and it didn't look like you'd be up for a while. Plus, your fever had broken, so I figured I had the time to make a quick run to the grocery store."

"Becker, you didn't need to do that. You've already done enough for me."

"You didn't eat anything last night. I wanted to make sure you had a proper meal."

"Well, thank you."

The conversation lagged and Jess moved to sit at the kitchen bench. It was sweet of him to go to all this trouble just to ensure she got a proper breakfast. Then again, he must have needed some way to occupy the time.

"Wait, did you say you woke up a few _hours_ ago?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"After ten!? We are _so_ late for work."

"Actually, Lester's given both of us the day off. Well, his exact words were; 'I better not see either of you until Monday.' I took it to mean we had the day off." Becker shrugged as he began plating up their breakfast.

"He gave both of us the day off?"

"He thought it best if there was someone here to make sure you didn't try to go into work."

Jess rolled her eyes. Like she would go into work after the reaction she had last night. Who did Lester think she was? Becker?

Becker turned around and Jess lost the ability to think clearly. If she had thought the view from behind was good, the view of the front was stunning. Every muscle was defined, as if carved from stone, and Jess couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run her hands over them. She was pleased when she saw that the hair covering his torso was sparse—she had always found really hairy men off putting—he had a fine covering over his chest that trailed down and disappeared beneath the top of his pants.

Becker placed one of the plates in front of her and blushing, Jess quickly looked away. Smirking at her reaction, he pulled his shirt on and sat down across from her.

They ate in silence. Jess was impressed with how well Becker could cook. This tasted far better than anything she had ever made herself in the mornings. A lot of the time she couldn't even be bothered cooking. Usually she would just get coffee and a muffin from the bakery around the corner on her way to work.

"This is really good. I don't remember the last time I had a homemade breakfast."

"Let me guess, you normally get something on your way to work."

Jess nodded as she scooped another forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Becker shook his head. "Jess, you really need to do something about your eating habits. I don't want to find you at the ADD one day, passed out because you've gone days without a proper meal."

Jess would've found the comment condescending from anyone else, but she could hear genuine worry in Becker's voice. He really was afraid something would happen to her because she wasn't eating well. Jess didn't know what to say, she was touched that he cared so much about her. Which brought back the thoughts she was having earlier, and she decided to just ask him about what had happened last night.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Her voice came out quiet.

Becker stiffened. "You were awake?"

"Barely."

He was silent and Jess could tell he was debating what to say.

"Yes. Every word." He refused to meet her eyes, afraid of what he'd find there.

"Well, that's good, because I feel the same way."

His head shot up to look at her. "You do?"

"I do."

He smirked. "So, you wouldn't be opposed to me asking you to dinner?"

"Not at all."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me Jessica? Tonight? Provided you feel up to it."

A smile lit up her face. "I'd love to."

He gave her a genuine smile and her breath caught. Jess wouldn't have thought it possible, but he was even more handsome when he smiled, and she wished she got to see it more often.

 _Maybe now I will._

They finished their food in silence, and for the first time, Jess didn't hate the fact that she was sick.


	4. Siblings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Summary:** Becker's brother begins work at the ARC, upsetting the balance between two of the ARC's employees.

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 **Siblings**

Jess was in the Hub. Lately, it had been feeling like that was where she spent all of her time. The ARC was getting a new lot of recruits for their military section and Jess had spent the last week working overtime, trying to get everything set up for their arrival today. It had been a time consuming task. First she had to add all their personal files to the ARC's database, then she had to program their ID bracelets with the correct clearance levels, before finally creating usernames and passwords so they could use the computer systems.

Yep, it had been a lot of work, and chances were it wasn't over yet. Jess had a feeling she would be spending this week explaining how the computer system and the ID bracelets work to them. Plus, Lester would no doubt have her give all the health and safety presentations. She's had to sit through so many of them she could probably give the presentation from memory by now.

At least she wasn't the only person whose workload had doubled as a result of this intake. Becker would have to spend this week preforming his normal duties, as well as; training the new soldiers on how to use the EMDs, assessing who was capable of being sent into the field, and who would require further training before receiving field clearance. He would definitely have his work cut out for him.

Jess knew she should feel bad for Becker. He was head of security and his job was already very demanding, he certainly didn't need the extra stress this week would put on him. But, like they say, misery loves company.

Currently Jess was with Clara—one of the administrators that worked in the Hub—seated at a work station as far away from the ADD as she could get without leaving the room. The pair were going over the report that would be sent to the Minister, detailing everything the ARC had accomplished in the last six months. Basically, just reassuring the Minister that this venture was still worthy of the funding it received.

"I think we need to change this paragraph here," Jess said, underlining the one she was referring to. "It's too wordy. It makes it hard to understand what we're trying to explain. What do you think?"

"Clara?" Jess said when she got no response from the other woman.

"Who. Is that?"

Jess followed Clara's gaze to see Becker and another man entering the Hub.

"That must be Becker's brother. He was one of the soldier that were recruited to join the ARC."

"There's another one? How did we get so lucky?"

Watching the two men, Jess could understand what Clara meant. Becker's younger brother was just as good looking as he was. They were both well over six feet tall, and both of their bodies had benefitted from the rigorous training regimes they're put through as a member of the military. Though the younger Becker was leaner than his older brother. They had the same thick, dark brown hair—Becker's slicked back in his usual style, his brother's stylishly messy—and Jess wondered if they shared the same hazel eyes. It was astounding, they looked like carbon copies of each other.

Seeing Jess, Becker threw her a smile before leading his brother across the open space and up the stairs to Lester's office.

"Okay," Jess said returning her attention to the report, drawing Clara with her. "I've written some suggestions in the margins and highlighted anything that I think needs to be changed. Most of it is grammatical errors and that sort of thing, I think you've included everything that the Minister needs to know. Maybe once the changes are made run it past Matt and see if he wants anything else added in, then bring it back to me and I'll give it a final proofread before it's submitted to Lester."

"Okay, thanks Jess. I'll get started on those changes now and then get it to Matt. Hopefully, I'll be able to have it done and ready for submission by the end of the day. Though, next time Lester's looking for someone to write up a report for the Minister, remind me not to bring up the fact that I did a double degree in administration and professional writing."

Jess laughed. "Sure."

As Clara returned to her work station, Jess decided it was probably time she did the same and reluctantly made her way back to the ADD. Sitting down in her custom chair, Jess began preparing for the health and safety presentations.

###

Jess slumped back in her chair, finished putting all the safety information into a PowerPoint presentation. It had only taken her half an hour to do this, which just went to show how frequently she had to sit through these types of talks.

"Hey Jess. Who's that in Lester's office with Becker?" Abby asked as she and Connor joined Jess at the ADD.

"His brother. He starts work at the ARC today."

"You mean we're gonna have to deal with two of 'em now." Connor groaned, not liking the idea of having another Becker around.

"I wonder what he's like?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know Becker had a brother until I got the list of new soldiers and his name was on it."

"Younger or older?"

"Younger. I think his file said he's twenty-three. I know it's not a big age difference, but I swear he looks like a younger version of Becker. The resemblance is uncanny."

"Still, he can't be as bad as Action Man."

"Who cannot be as bad as Captain Becker?" Emily asked as she and Matt joined the others.

Abby was about to answer, but before she could say anything the door to Lester's office opened and the Becker brothers exited, coming to join the rest of the team.

"This is the Alpha Team," Becker said to his brother as they approached the group. "Guys this is my brother, Private Edward Becker."

Jess looked at the other members of the team, who all had varying looks of surprise on their faces. They obviously hadn't believed her when she told them how much the brothers looked alike. Judging from their expressions they found it just as remarkable as she did.

 _Yep, same eyes as well. It's like he's a clone; though his face isn't as round as Becker's._

"Welcome to the ARC Private," Emily said, the first to recover her composure. "I'm- "

"Emily Merchant; historian," Private Becker said, interrupting her and giving the cover occupation Jess had come up with when the woman became a permanent resident of the twenty-first century. Jess had decided to pass Emily off as a historian in an attempt to explain why the woman had such intimate knowledge of the Victorian Era.

"Which must make the rest of you; Matthew Anderson, botanist and team leader, Connor Temple, head scientist and researcher, and Abigail Maitland, animal expert." The team stared at him, looks of surprise back on their faces. "My brother briefed me on the people I'll be working with as well as what to expect from this job. Which seems to be to expect the unexpected."

"Right," Matt said, recovering from his shock. "Well, welcome aboard. Seems like you know what you're getting yourself into. Sorry we didn't have a dossier prepared on you, but I'm sure Parker could have one up in a few minutes."

The group laughed, making everyone feel more at ease.

"Becker," Lester called from his office.

Both the private and the captain turned around.

"Right, this is going to get confusing," Lester commented, before clarifying who he meant. "Captain, can I speak with you for a moment,"

Becker strode over to Lester's office.

"You're not expecting us to call you 'Becker' are you?" Abby asked. "Because if you are, having two of you around is going to get annoying fast."

"Nah, I'm not like my brother. Edward's fine, or Eddy. Unless you can come up with something better."

"Action Man Jr it is."

Connor's nickname for the new soldier caused the group to roar with laughter.

"Lester is gazing our way," Emily said, the first to compose herself, as always. "He does not look pleased."

"Right, back to work. We've driven our boss crazy enough for one morning."

"Come with me Edward, I'll get you set up with everything you need."

"Right, I'm sorry, you were?"

Jess' chest tightened. He had no idea who she was. He was able to identify every other member of the team and list their job title, but he had no idea who she was or what she did. That meant Becker hadn't bothered to mention her in his briefing. He had told Edward about the others, going into enough detail for him to be able to identify them on sight. But he hadn't even mentioned her name.

 _Why would he do that? Does he not consider me an important enough member of the team? After the amount of times I've saved his life, do I not deserve to be mentioned?_

"Jessica Parker; field coordinator," Jess said trying to hide how hurt she was. "But everyone calls me Jess."

"Wait. You're the field coordinator? You're Parker?"

"Yes. Is that a problem for you?" Jess knew that she was acting defensive because she was hurt by Becker's exclusion of her, but she had worked at the ARC for too long and helped save too many lives to be doubted by this newbie.

"No, not at all. It's just, from my brother's description of you, I was expecting someone…different."

"Well I can assure you, I may not look it, but I am more than capable at my job."

With that Jess spun her chair around and began typing furiously on her keyboard.

* * *

Becker let the door slam shut behind him as he entered his apartment. It had been a long day of introducing the new recruits to life at the ARC, and, naturally, one of them had managed to shoot himself while they were in EMD training, adding to the already large pile of paperwork on his desk. He'd had to stay well past the end of his shift to get it all done.

Walking further into the apartment, Becker found Edward—who was staying with him until he found a flat he could afford—on the couch watching TV, a beer in his hand.

"Hey bro, your home late." Edward said to him as Becker entered the room.

"Yeah, well, you should see the amount of paperwork I have to fill out every time one of my soldiers shoots themselves."

Edward laughed. "I take it today wasn't the first time that's happened."

"It happens every time there's a new intake of soldiers. It makes me wish for the days when the only idiot with a gun I had to worry about was Temple."

"Well, there's leftovers in the oven if you haven't eaten already."

Becker walked into the kitchen and opened the oven. Sure enough there was a tray with lasagne sitting inside it. Cutting out a slice, he put it in the microwave to heat it up.

That was one perk to having his bother around, dinners were no longer the few tasteless dishes he was able to throw together. Growing up, Edward had spent the evenings helping their mother prepare dinner, learning to cook in the process. Having him around was like having his mother there cooking for him, and Becker had always believed his mother cooked the best food.

Taking the now heated piece out of the microwave, he grabbed a beer and then went to join his brother in the living room.

"How did you find your first day?" Becker asked between mouthfuls.

"Good, for the most part."

"And the other part?"

Edward sighed. "I think I may have offended the field coordinator. Jess."

Becker tensed at Jess' name. He'd been trying to avoid talking about her since Edward had moved in with him, worried that his little brother would be able to see through his charade. The two of them had always been close as kids, and despite all the time they'd spent away from each other since he had joined the military, they were still able to tell when the other was hiding something.

Hoping to keep his reaction unnoticed, Becker stood up and took his now empty plate into the kitchen.

"Why do you think that?"

"I kinda insinuated that I thought she wasn't capable of doing her job." Edward told him, following Becker to the kitchen.

"Why would you do that? You haven't even worked with her yet."

"I didn't mean to. It's just, from everything you told me, I was expecting someone older, with more experience, and decidedly more…masculine."

"Masculine?"

"You always referred to her as 'Parker', I was expecting a guy. Not once did you mention that she…was a 'she'."

Becker shook his head. It was just like his idiotic brother to put his foot in his mouth like this. He didn't know anyone else who could manage to insult someone they had known for barely a day.

 _Well, Connor probably could._

"I wouldn't worry about it. Jess isn't one to hold a grudge."

He would check on Jess tomorrow when he got into work and make sure Edward hadn't upset her too much.

 _A block of her favourite chocolate should sooth any lingering hurt._

* * *

The next morning Jess sat at the ADD, using the super computer to go through the lines of code that made up the ARCs control systems. Something had caused the building to go into partial lockdown overnight, and Jess was determined to find out what had caused it. There hadn't been any creature incursions, nor had any of the ARCs security measures been breached, and when she logged on this morning she had seen that the lockdown hadn't been set manually. That meant the only other explanation was a glitch in one of the lines of code. Jess was going to find it, and fix it, even if it took her all day.

She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps that were getting closer to her.

"Hey Jess."

Startled, she spun around to find Edward Becker standing beside her chair.

"Edward. What can I do for you?" She smiled politely at him. "You haven't lost your ID bracelet, have you? Don't feel too bad about it if you have, I've had to replace three just this morning. Though I don't understand how you've all manage to lose them already, you've only had them for a day."

 _God, do I have to start rambling around every Becker?_

He smiled at her. "No. No, I haven't lost it. I, um, actually wanted to apologise to you. Yesterday, when you were getting me set up, I insulted you. You weren't what I was expecting of someone with such an important job, but I shouldn't have made a snap judgement about you. Especially since everyone around here has nothing but praise for you. My brother included, and he's a tough person to impress. I'm sorry if I made you believe I thought you were incapable of doing your job."

"Don't worry about it. People react the way you did, either because of my age or my appearance, all the time. I should be used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to get used to people doubting your abilities. Especially if you're as good as everyone says you are."

"Thank you. People aren't often willing to admit they misjudged someone."

"You're welcome. I wanted to apologise properly, so I got you something." He handed Jess a small box. "There just milk chocolate, I hope you like that. I was going to get one of the boxes with fruit mixed in, that the somewhat pushy sales lady kept insisting where the most popular. But I couldn't bring myself to buy it, even if I wasn't going to be the one eating it. Fruit in chocolate is just too weird."

"I know! Finally, someone gets it."

"I take it you don't like fruit in your chocolate either."

"No, it's disgusting! Especially when it's orange in the chocolate." Jess shuddered at the thought. "Becker doesn't seem to get my aversion to it, he loves the stuff."

"My brother has weird tastes when it comes to food. He'll put mayo mixed with tomato sauce on chips, but suggest going to a new Turkish restaurant and it's like I told him we'll be eating crocodile."

Jess made a face at the mayo and tomato sauce combination. "Do you mean that new restaurant? The one that opened up ten minutes from here?"

He nodded.

"I've been wanting to try that place! But every time I try to go, something comes up."

"Do you want to go one day on our lunch break? I'm never going to convince my brother to try it, and it's no fun eating alone."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Cool. Let me know when you've got the time to take a full lunch break and we'll go."

Plans made Edward left and Jess returned to searching the lines of code, opening the box of chocolates and popping one in her mouth.

###

It took her the whole morning—and the entire box of chocolates—but Jess had finally found what had caused the partial lockdown. She traced it to a virus in the system that hadn't been detected during the last scan. With the issue located, it was now just a matter of removing it and restoring the system to before the virus was introduced. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she set the necessary programs into motion.

"Hey Jess, I've got next month's rotation of soldiers for you."

"Thanks Becker," Jess took the file from him. "I'll input it into the system as soon as I'm done fixing this problem."

She swung her chair around and, putting the file on her desk, got back to fixing the computer glitch.

"Working on anything interesting?"

"Not really. I spent the morning trying to work out what caused the lockdown last night. I finally traced it to a virus in the system, and now I'm just trying to set everything back to before it was introduced."

"How did a virus even get in?"

"It could've been a number of ways. If someone opened a spam email, or plugged in a USB that had a corrupt file on it, that could've allowed a virus into the system. Our defences are good, top of the line, but nothing's impenetrable."

"Well then it's good we've got you."

Jess smiled at him brightly. "Flatterer."

He chuckled. "I think I'm falling down on the job though. You had to buy your own chocolate."

"I didn't, Edward gave them to me."

"My brother?"

"Mm hmm. He was worried that he'd insulted me yesterday, so he got them for me to apologise. It was sweet of him."

"He didn't upset you too much did he?"

"No, and I may have over reacted."

 _Especially since it was you I was upset with, not him._

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out between you."

She smiled at him, then turned her attention to the now beeping ADD, the first program had finished running and the second needed authorisation before it could start.

Letting her get back to her work, Becker left the Hub, happy that his brother had been smart enough to apologise to Jess. No one liked dealing with Jess when she was in a bad mood. But were the chocolates really necessary?

* * *

It had been chaos at the ARC since the new soldiers had arrived. Normally they only ever got one or two new recruits at a time, but this intake the Minister had sent enough to form an additional response team. Which made preparing them to do their job incredibly hard. Becker felt like he had been running training sessions nonstop ever since they arrived on Monday.

Of course they still had the anomalies to deal with, and the last few alerts hadn't gone particularly well. Becker had been taking one or two of the new soldiers out on each alert, in an attempt to assess their response to the creatures. So far it wasn't inspiring confidence.

A lot of them froze up or became trigger happy upon seeing a creature. Not an unusual response and one that should be fixed with some more training. But if it wasn't he would have to recommend that they be removed from the ARC and positioned elsewhere. In their line of work, they couldn't afford to have anyone around that wasn't able to keep a level head.

Abby had been particularly annoyed at the soldiers that decided that the best way to deal with the creatures was to shoot at them consistently. The fact that all the creatures they had dealt with in the past week had been herbivores hadn't helped either. They generally avoided shooting at the plant eaters if they could, it made it easier to get them back through the anomalies.

It had been a long week, and Becker was in desperate need of some time away from the other soldiers. Which was how he found himself on his way to the Hub, to see if Jess wanted to get lunch with him.

He'd been so busy lately that he hadn't had the time to have a proper conversation with her since he had spoken to her about his brother a few days ago, and he found that he missed her company.

"Hey Jess," he said as he approached the ADD, knowing how much she hated it when he snuck up on her. "You planning to take a lunch break today? Or are you going to work through like you have been all week?"

"There is no way I am working through lunch, without there being an anomaly, ever again. I've spent so much time sitting in this chair over the last couple of weeks, I'm beginning to hate the sight of the ADD."

He laughed. "You've summed up my feelings of the armoury, the gym, and my office. Do you want to grab something to eat with me?"

"I'd love too, but I have plans with Eddy. You should come with us; we're going to this new restaurant ten minutes from here."

Becker frowned.

 _She's going to lunch with my brother? I hadn't realised they got on that well. Are they going on a date? But then why would she invite me?_

Reassured by the fact that she wouldn't be inviting him if it was meant to be a date, Becker tried to push his sudden feelings of jealousy aside. But this wasn't something easily done.

"I can't. I have a meeting with Lester and Matt in half an hour, I don't have the time to leave the ARC."

"Okay. But next time you're coming with us. Promise?"

He smiled, her insistence that they all go to lunch making him feel better. "Sure."

Jess gave control of the ADD to one of the techs and left to go to the locker room. Becker lingered in the Hub for a moment, before deciding to grab his book from his locker and then have lunch in the cafeteria. At least this way he'll be away from his office.

Claiming a corner table, Becker flicked to the page he was up to and began to read as he ate.

Just as he was becoming absorbed in the story, something said at the table behind him captured his interest.

"…she's gone out to lunch with one of the new soldiers." Said a female voice.

 _Are they talking about Jess and Edward?_

"Really?" Exclaimed a deep voice, this person clearly male. "I never thought she'd get over her crush on the captain."

"I know! But he asked her to go to lunch and she said yes. I was as surprised as you are when I found out. It'll be good for her though. There's less of an age difference, and this guy obviously likes her. He even bought her chocolates."

 _They are talking about Jess and Edward. But I thought it wasn't a date. Why didn't either of them tell me about it. Why would Edward ask her out? Doesn't he realise how I feel about Jess? How I thought we felt about each other. Everyone else seems to know._

"Well I'm happy for her," the man said. "And I'm glad she's finally realised the captain doesn't return her feelings. All that pining was starting to get a bit pathetic."

 _I do return her feelings! Fuck. What have I done? I've waited too long and now I've lost her. To my own brother!_

Becker was pulled away from his thoughts as Abby and Connor joined him at the table.

"Hey Action Man, whatcha readin'?"

Not in the mood to talk, Becker lifted the book so they could see the title.

"I thought ya said ya didn't like Game of Thrones."

"No. I said I don't watch the show."

"But ya read the books?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be damned. Action Man's a book nerd."

Becker rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Are you okay Becker?" Abby asked, sensing that something was bothering the soldier.

"Fine. It's nothing. I've got work to do."

Gathering his things, Becker pushed his chair back and left the cafeteria, suddenly craving the solitude his office would provide him with.

* * *

Edward followed the other soldiers into the locker room, trying to stretch out his sore arm muscles. They had just finished a particularly gruelling training session. Edward knew his brother took his job seriously and wanted to ensure that there were as few injuries as possible, which meant making sure his soldiers were up to the task. But this was getting ridiculous.

In the two weeks that Edward had worked at the ARC his brother had always had them complete strict training sessions. But ever since he had got back from lunch with Jess last Thursday the training sessions had gone from strict to pushing them close to their breaking points. This had been going on for a week now and Edward was determined to work out what had caused the change in his big brother.

As the more seasoned soldiers collapsed onto the benches groaning, Edward pulled his locker open to change into his civilian clothing.

"Why's the captain working us so hard all of a sudden?" Asked one of the soldiers that had been recruited along with Edward.

"He doesn't usually train us so hard. He's stressed about something and trying to work through it. He's incapable of realising that the rest of us don't have the extra adrenaline to burn off." Amelia Johnson said, a soldier that had been with the ARC since it had reopened.

"That's just like him. He's miserable so he wants everyone else to be as well. I don't suppose anyone knows what's put my brother in such a foul mood for the past week? Cause I'm getting nowhere trying to figure it out."

"In all my years at the ARC, I've only ever seen one thing that can work the captain up this much." Said Mickey, a.k.a Corporal McKinnon, one of the older soldiers.

"Parker," the seasoned soldiers groaned simultaneously.

"Do you mean Jess?"

Amelia nodded. "Trust us, if Becker's in this bad of a mood, it has something to do with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She means," Mickey began. "That everyone 'round here knows how those two feel about each other. Everyone, that is, except the two o' 'em."

"It's so obvious, that there's a pool goin' on when they're gonna finally make it official." Blake spoke up. "If ya wanna get in on it, go speak to Temple."

Edward was shocked, he hadn't realised his brother felt that way about Jess, and normally he was pretty good at reading him.

 _Though, it would explain why he never mentioned her first name. Or the fact that 'Parker' wasn't the old man I assumed he was._

He knew his older brother was never the best when it came to dealing with emotions, but this was ridiculous. If their feelings were so obvious that Connor's started a betting pool, why hadn't he told her how he felt? Unless it wasn't true.

 _Either way, I think it's time someone set my big brother straight._

"I wonder who the idiot was," Blake continued, "that tried to make a move on Parker."

"Dunno. But if I find out who it was, I'm gonna make 'em regret it."

"Jess hasn't mentioned anybody asking her out. And we've been hanging out all week."

Blake, Mickey, and Amelia groaned.

"It's you," Amelia exclaimed.

"What? There's nothing going on between us. I took Jess out to lunch to apologise for being a jerk, and it turns out we have a fair bit in common. We've been hanging out ever since. End of story."

"Yeah, but to the captain it looks like you're dating."

"No wonder he's in such a bad mood," Blake groaned. "He thinks he's lost his girl, and to his own brother no less."

"You're being ridiculous. He knows there's nothing going on between us."

 _Or at least I hope he knows. Though I guess it would explain the cold shoulder he's been giving me. Well, there's only one way to find out._

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Though if any of you have taken part in that pool, you might want to change your bets. I don't think you'll be waiting much longer for them to become official."

###

That night, when the brothers arrived home, Edward decided to confront Becker about what he had learnt that day. But he would have to be tactical about his approach. He knew his brother well, and he wasn't going to get this kind of information out of him without tricking him into letting something slip.

"So," Edward said as he closed the front door. "You gonna tell me what's crawled up your arse and died? Or you gonna keep moping about like a pissed off teenager."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Hil. Everyone can see you're in a bad mood, and have been for the past week. What I wanna know is why?"

"It's nothing. I've just…got a lot on my mind. In case you haven't noticed, I just had twenty new soldiers put under my command that I need to get trained so they can case after dinosaurs; and so far that hasn't been going so well. At the moment, a good day is one where no one shoots themselves. It's frustrating. So if you're wondering why I'm _moping_ , that's why."

 _Okay, so that's how you're going to play it._

"Yeah, that's what Jess said when I asked her what she thought it could be. I guess I should have listened to her."

"Jess?" Edward watched as Becker's body went ridged, Jess' name had definitely triggered a response.

"Yeah, I asked her for her opinion when we went for coffee after you'd finished killing us with your training sessions."

"You two are spending a lot of time together." Becker's voice was tight as he spoke, and Edward struggled to hide a smirk.

 _Now, we're getting somewhere._

"Yeah," Edward shrugged. "I like her. She's sweet and kind, and she understands people. She keeps telling me you and I need to talk more."

Edward didn't miss how Becker's fists clenched when he said he liked Jess.

 _Gotcha! So you do have feelings for Jess. Huh. How did I miss that?_

"What could we possibly need to talk about?"

"I dunno. She just thinks we don't talk about the important things enough. You know, relationships and that stuff."

"You know I'm not seeing anyone. Why? Is there something you need to tell me about your relationships?"

Becker crossed his arms, and Edward could see traces of anger and…something else—sadness? —in his eyes.

 _Oh brother, you make this too easy._

"Nothing urgent, it can wait until you've got less on your plate."

Edward clapped his brother on the back as he made his way past him to his bedroom.

 _That should give you plenty to think about. I reckon by tomorrow you'll be dying to know the truth._

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

People moved out of the way as Becker strode through the corridors of the ARC. After the conversation he had with his brother last night, he was now more convinced than ever that Edward and Jess were in a relationship, and he planned to confront them about it. He didn't understand why Jess hadn't told him about it, they told each other practically everything, she was his best friend.

As for Edward, he was surprised he hadn't realised how Becker felt about Jess. Everyone was always telling him his feelings were easy to see when it came to Jess. Heck, even Lester knew how he felt about her. How had Edward not seen it? Unless he didn't care that Becker was practically in love with her.

 _No. Eddy's not like that. He wouldn't do that to me._

Entering the brake room, he found Jess and Edward by the coffee maker, their backs to him. They were standing so close to each other that every time one of them reached for something on the bench, their arm would brush against the others. Edward said something and Jess laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly, before looking away. Becker's chest tightened. He was normally the one to elicit that response out of Jess.

 _That's it. I've missed my chance. I waited too long._

Jealousy surged through Becker as he watched Edward lean over and kiss Jess on the cheek, before leaving the break room through the opposite door.

Jess turned to get the milk from the fridge and noticed Becker lurking in the door way.

"Morning Becker," she said cheerfully. "How was your night?"

"Fine." He grunted, instantly altering Jess of the fact that something was bothering him.

She frowned at him. "What the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, don't give me that. We both know I know you well enough to know when somethings really bothering you."

"Do you Jessica? Do you really? Because it seems to me that no one around here has a bloody clue about anyone else."

"Becker, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"What's going on between you and my brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't either of you tell me you were dating?"

"We're not! Even if we were, it's not like it's any of your business."

Becker could tell that Jess was getting angry, and that he probably hadn't handled the situation in the best way. But he found that now that he'd started, it was hard to stop. Everything just came pouring out of him.

"It is! He's my brother and you're one of my closest friends. How would you like it if I started dating your sister?"

"It'd be weird, but I wouldn't try to stop you from being together! So long as the two of you were happy, that's all that would matter. I'd just have to learn to live with how it made me feel."

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be as mature as you Jess, because for me, it's just too weird."

"Fine! I won't go out with him" Jess shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Not that I was ever planning to."

Becker thought he heard Jess mumble something that sounded like 'I'm not his type.' But right then Becker didn't care what type of women his brother was attracted to, so long as he and Jess weren't in a relationship.

"I'll just die alone, with a bunch of cats. I'll be a crazy cat lady."

"What? Why would you say that?" All of Becker's anger faded away at her words. She sounded so forlorn, and a sad Jess was not something Becker wanted to see. Every time she was in a bad mood, he always made it his personal mission to cheer her up.

"I don't know if you've noticed Becker, but men don't seem to take a lot of interest in me. I've work here two, going on three, years and no one's ever asked me out, and yet all around us our co-workers are coupling up. So it's not like the fact that I'm a co-worker would be deterring anyone. It's the same when we go out, men seem to keep five meters between us at all times. You might of thought there was something going on between me and Eddy, but nothing is further from the truth. So what am I supposed to do? Beside buy a bunch of cats."

Becker hadn't realised this upset Jess so much. Which was stupid. No matter how much someone enjoyed being single, eventually they were bound to wonder if there was something wrong with them when everyone around them was in relationships. But all he'd been able to focus on was the fact that it meant he still had a chance. If he was ever able to work up the courage to ask her out that is.

"You could, go out with me." He muttered, unable to look at her.

"What was that?"

He sighed, then meeting her eyes he continued. "I care about you Jess. I care about you a lot. More than I can remember ever caring for anyone. I'd like to try and have a relationship with you. A proper one. If you'd be willing."

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked warily.

He nodded.

The next thing he knew, Jess had stepped close to him and was using the front of his vest to pull him down to her, pressing her lips against his. The kiss grew in intensity, and Becker wrapped his arms around her waist as Jess' hands moved up his chest to the nape of his neck, where she promptly began running her fingers through his hair.

They pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"You have no idea; how long I have wanted to do that." Jess told him.

Becker laughed and pulled her back to him, kissing her again.

* * *

Edward, Matt, Connor, Abby, Emily, Amelia, Mickey, and Blake stood around the ADD. They had pulled up the CCTV feed for the break room and had been watching the exchange as it happened.

The group let out a cheer as they watched Jess pull Becker to her and kiss him passionately.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Lester demanded, drawn out of his office by the noise and quickly crossing the space to the ADD.

Connor gestured at the screen displaying the couple kissing for the second time.

"Well it's about blood time." Lester mutter, before sliding his stern boss façade back into place. "Right. Everyone back to business. And someone go remind the lovebirds that this is a place of work."


	5. Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Summary:** Jess is having a bad day, and her teammates really aren't helping.

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** I just want to say thank you to the people who have been reviewing this collection. I love getting the emails alerting me to a new review, it makes my day. So thank you and please keep them up, it makes me want to write more.

* * *

 **Bad Day**

So far, today was _not_ going well.

It started when Jess woke up to find that her alarm clock hadn't gone off, and that she was fifteen minutes late for work. Scrambling out of bed, she grabbed a random dress out of her wardrobe and quickly jumped in the shower. Five minutes later she was out again and trying to make herself look reasonably presentable. Not bothering to do her makeup—she didn't have the time for it—she threw her hair into a simple ponytail, before grabbing her shoes and handbag, and running out the door.

She was making good time; until she got half way to the ARC, and found traffic backed up because of an accident caused by the heavy rain fall. By the time she got to the ARC it was 9:30am, an hour and a half after her shift was meant to begin.

To make matters worse, she had to park out on the street, and, naturally, it was the one day she had forgotten to bring an umbrella.

Soaking wet, she hurried through the corridors, just wanting to get to the ADD and put this horrible morning behind her.

"Well, it's about time you got here," Matt said, his voice frosty, as he strode over to her. "I need those reports I requested."

"I haven't been able to get them yet. I did only just get here."

"Well, when will you have them?"

"I don't know; I've a lot I need to get done."

"Maybe if you were on time you wouldn't have so much to do. I requested those reports days ago!"

"I'm sorry but I— "

"Forget it. I'll ask someone who's actually capable of doing their job." Matt spun on his heels and marched off, calling over his shoulder; "you better be on time tomorrow!"

Jess sat staring after him, unable to believe the way Matt had just spoken to her. He had never been that rude before, to anyone.

 _Don't take it to heart. He's probably having a bad day as well. You can't have been the only one who got stuck in traffic forever. He didn't mean it, he's just stressed._

She returned her attention to the computer and began working through the list of things she had to get done.

###

By 12:30pm, Jess had made a decent sized dent in her to do list. It had taken her three hours, but it was exactly what she'd needed to forget about the horrible start to the day she'd had.

"Jess, can you upload my latest research to the back-up server?" Connor asked, approaching her.

"Sure." Jess took the flash drive from him, plugged it in to the ADD, and begun transferring what was on it onto the ARC's back-up server.

Leaning back in her chair, Jess closed her eyes and relaxed as the files transferred. A beeping made her eyes fly open. There was an error message displayed on the screen.

"Oh no no no no."

Jess typed frantically, trying to find what had gone wrong.

"What happened?" Connor asked as he leant over her shoulder.

"I don't know. Instead of transferring the files it wiped everything clean."

"What!?"

"Don't worry. I can get everything back."

Connor shoved her aside, taking her seat at the ADD. "I'll do it. You'll just cause more damage."

Jess stood beside the chair she had been removed from, her arms crossed over her chest. "Connor, I am perfectly capable of finding what went wrong and fixing it. It is my job after all."

"Are you? Because right now I'm wondering if your degrees are actually real. Seriously though, I've always wondered how many people you had to sleep with to get this job."

Jess gasped in shock. "I earnt this job! And each one of those degrees! How dare you suggest otherwise. Move out of the way and I'll prove it to you."

"No, I'll do it. You go do something you actually know how to do. Like filing. Or giving Lester a blow job."

Jess' mouth fell open. She was outraged at Connor's accusation and could feel anger flowing through her veins.

 _How dare Connor suggest I got this job for any reason other than my intelligence and ability to coordinate. What is it with everyone today? Why are they suddenly questioning my ability to do my job? Have I not saved them enough times to make them have faith in me?_

Jess had the sudden urge to shove Connor out of the way—like he had done to her earlier—and fix the problem. She could probably do it in half the time it would take him, anyway.

Instead, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and decided to let the matter slide. You have to pick your battles and Jess knew this one wasn't worth the fight. At least not at the moment. Connor probably hadn't meant it anyway. He was just stressed out because of the glitch. He was her friend, so she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. This time. But if he ever says anything like that to her again, she would report him to HR.

Knowing it would take Connor a while to retrieve the lost files, Jess decided to go on her lunch break. Leaving the Hub, she went in search of Becker, hoping lunch together would turn this horrible day around.

Unsurprisingly, Jess found him in the armoury. He was completing an inventory of the ARC's weaponry.

Hearing someone entre, Becker glanced at the doorway before turning back to what he was doing.

"What do you want Jessica?"

Jess frowned. He only ever used her full name when he was annoyed with her.

 _God, what have I done now?_

"I was just, wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me."

"I'm busy."

"You still need to eat. Besides, I've been having a kinda bad day and could use the cheering up."

"Why come to me? Why not go to Abby or Emily?"

"I like spending time with you."

He sighed. "Jessica this needs to stop."

"What needs to stop?"

"Your infatuation with me. This ridiculous school girl crush."

Jess' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I…um…didn't realise you knew about that."

"I'd have to be blind not to see it."

Jess blushed and looked anywhere but at his face. She wasn't sure she would want to see what was being displayed there.

"Look, I've tried to be nice about it but this has gone on long enough. You need to get over it. I don't feel the same way and I don't know what I can do to make that any clearer." His voice was hard as he spoke and it took all of Jess' will power not to break down on the spot.

 _I never should've got out of bed this morning._

"You're just a girl Jessica, practically still a child, and what's more, I have a girlfriend. A woman. Who's age appropriate, and mature, and beautiful. Who doesn't feel the need to constantly dress inappropriately to gain attention."

Jess felt that last comment like a knife to the heart. Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself.

"I apologies if my words seem harsh, but we needed to get this cleared up. We're colleagues Jessica, nothing more."

Jess schooled her features, keeping everything she was feeling off of her face, straightened herself up so she was standing tall, and kept her voice flat as she spoke.

"I understand completely. Thank you for your candour Captain, I'll let you get back to what you're doing."

Jess left quickly, wanting to put as much space between her and Becker as possible. She was hurt by what he had just told her. There was a part of her that had thought Becker might've felt the same way.

 _But I guess I was wrong._

Jess quickened her pace. She was finding it harder to keep herself together and wanted to find somewhere where she could be alone.

She made it to the locker room just as the tears began to fall. Sitting on the bench furthest from the door, Jess leant back against the wall, brought her knees up to her chest, and—resting her head against her knees—let herself cry.

Today had been the most horrible day she had ever had, and it wasn't even one o'clock yet. Matt thought she was a slacker, and incapable of preforming her duties. Connor thought she had slept her way into the position, and Becker… he thought of her as nothing more than a silly child with a crush on one of her older brother's friends. She didn't know how this day could possibly get any worse.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Abby asked as she and Emily entered the locker room. They crossed the space and sat down on either side of Jess.

"It's nothing. I'm just having a bad day."

"Tell us about it." Emily encouraged.

"Well, first my alarm didn't go off, so I got here late. Than Matt…yelled at me…because I didn't have the files he wanted. Even though those types of errands aren't strictly part of my job description."

"He was most likely in a foul mood. I am sure he didn't mean to yell." Though Emily's words were meant to be comforting, she sounded like she was talking to a child, and it did nothing to make Jess feel better.

"It just got worse from there. Connor asked me to copy some research to the back-up server, but there was a glitch and it wiped everything instead. Then Connor got angry and… and started…insinuating…that I… only got this job…by sleeping…around. He then told me to do something useful… like filing…or…giving...Lester…a…blow…job."

Abby's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't believe he said that. I'll be having a talk with him when we get home. But, Jess, I doubt he meant it. He was probably just upset."

Jess nodded. Deep down she knew that, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Did anything else happen? It normally takes a lot to draw this kinda response from you."

"I went to see Becker an— "

Abby and Emily groaned. Getting up they walked away from Jess and to their lockers.

"Of course this is about him. Jess, maybe it's time to forget him."

"Perhaps that would be for the best. In my day, a woman would never conduct herself in this manner."

"Plus, all this pining is starting to get pathetic. It's time to act like an adult."

"You think I'm acting like a child?"

"No, not a child." Emily clarified quickly.

"More like a teenager."

"I see," Jess said as she stood up slowly. "If you'll excuse me I should get back to my station, I'm sure Connor must be done by now."

Holding her head up high Jess left the room, but instead of returning to the ADD she found herself walking to the carpark. She needed time alone to process everything, and one thing that always helped her work through her thoughts was a long drive.

Out on the street, she got into her car and sped away from the curb.

 _I'll ask someone who's actually capable at their job._

 _A woman in my day would never conduct herself in this manner._

 _Act like an adult._

 _Starting to get pathetic._

 _How many people did you have to sleep with to get this job?_

 _We're colleagues, nothing more._

 _You need to get over it._

 _I don't feel the same way and I don't know how I can make that any clearer._

 _This ridiculous school girl crush._

 _You're a girl Jessica, practically a child._

 _I have a girlfriend._

As she drove the words of the people she considered her friends echoed in her head. She couldn't believe they would think these things about her, let alone actually say them to her face. She had thought they respected her and it hurt to find out they didn't. But it was Becker's words that hurt more than anything. She had honestly began to believe that her feelings may have been reciprocated. How wrong she was.

Her tears continued to fall as she drove, and her vision was beginning to become blurred.

"Jess!"

She heard someone call her name, but had no idea where it could've come from.

"Jessica!"

She looked into the back of her car, but there was no one there. In that moment of distraction, she failed to notice the traffic light go red. She entered the intersection at the same time a truck did, coming from the road on her left.

"Jess, sweetheart, wake up."

Everything faded away as she heard the phantom voice call out to her again.

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart."

Opening her eyes, Jess found herself in her bedroom, lying in bed, with a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. The room was dark; the only source of light was the small lamp on one of her bedside tables. Turning into the arms she let her remaining tears fall.

She felt small circles being softly stroked on her shoulder.

"Shh," whispered a deep voice. "It's oaky. You're safe."

Calmed down, Jess looked up, trying to identify the person that was holding her in their arms.

"Becker?"

"It's okay. I'm here."

Jess pulled away from him and scrambled to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here? In my bed?"

"Jess, sweetheart, you're not making any sense. We live together. Have ever since we got engaged six months ago."

Jess clasped her ring finger in her right hand, and gazed down at it. She could feel that there was something there, and in the faint light she caught sight of a small diamond. It was enough to trigger her memories.

She remembered that her and Becker had been dating for a year and a half when the team had gone out to celebrate Abby and Connor's wedding anniversary. While they were out, Becker had proposed to her, and a few days later he had moved into her apartment.

Becker grabbed her hand and pulled her back across the bed. Jess curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest.

Jess sighed. "It was just a dream. Abby and Emily don't think I'm pathetic and childish."

"No one thinks that of you. You're probably the most mature one out of the lot of us."

"And Matt's never yelled at me for not doing my job."

"Never. Though he has yelled at Eli for not being as competent as you."

"He hasn't!"

"He has!"

"Poor Eli. So, I'm guessing Connor never told me to go give Lester a blow job."

"What?!"

"Or asked me how many people I had sex with to get my job."

"He better not have, otherwise Abby's gonna become a widower."

Jess laughed and let Becker lie her back on the bed beside him.

None of that horrible day had actually happened, her subconscious had just been projecting her fears. No one thought she was a child. More importantly, everyone had faith in her capacity to complete her duties, and knew that she had earnt the high level position that she was in.

In hindsight, she probably should have realised it wasn't real the moment Connor asked her who she had slept with to get the job. It was just so unlike Connor. He had always been supportive of everything Jess did at the ARC, understanding how hard it can be to get people to take you seriously. It was something he had to deal with frequently as well. People often wrote him off as a fool when they saw how clumsy and awkward he often was. It wasn't until they saw how smart he was that they started to respect him.

"Becker?" Jess said as she played with her engagement ring.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For forgetting about this," she lifted the hand with the ring on it. "For thinking, even for a second, that what you said to me in the dream could possibly be true."

"You have nothing to apologise for. We all have doubts and your mind was playing with yours. That doesn't mean you think they're true." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know what I said to you in the dream, but I can tell it upset you. Just remember that I love you. More than anything; and nothing will ever change that. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Jess stretched forward and kissed him.

"I love you too."

Wrapped in the protective circle of Becker's arms, Jess fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	6. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Summary:** There's someone new in Jess' life and it's having an affect on her relationship with Becker.

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 **Puppy Love**

Walking out to her car Jess stopped in her tracks. Huddled up against her apartment building was a small dog trying to escape the heavy rain. She had never seen the Scottish terrier around before, and wondered if it was a stray.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Jess said in a quiet voice, moving slowly toward the pup, like she had seen Abby do when approaching creatures in the menagerie.

The terrier lifted his head, watching Jess as she got closer.

She reached out her hand and scratched behind his ear, surprised when the dog didn't try to move away. Scottish terriers weren't generally a trusting breed. He had no collar, confirming Jess' theory that he was a stray.

"Come on, we need to get you out of the rain."

The dog let out a high pitched yelp as she picked him up, and it was then that Jess noticed the large cut on one of his hind legs.

"Oh you poor thing, you're hurt. Let's get you to Abby, she'll fix you up."

Jess jogged quickly to her car. She lay the picnic blanket she kept in the boot over the passenger seat, before gently laying the pup down on top of it.

Getting in the car she made her way to the ARC, calling Abby as she drove.

"Hey Jess."

"Abby, are you at the ARC yet?"

"Yeah, me and Con just got here. Why, what's up?"

"I need you to meet me at your lab, I'm gonna go straight there when I get to the ARC, I'm about five minutes away."

"Sure Jess. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll explain when I get there."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

Jess disconnected the call as she pulled into the ARC's parking lot.

"Now comes the hard part. Getting you inside without anyone seeing."

Struck with a moment of brilliance, Jess went to get the picnic basket out of the back of her car.

 _Thank god I was too lazy to unpack after we all went to the park last week._

Emptying out the contents, she went around to the passenger side and carefully lifted the dog into the basket, covering him with the blanket to hide him from anyone that may pass them.

"I need you to be really quiet for me," Jess told the Scottish terrier as she made her way to the entrance. "No one can know that you're here."

They made it into the building and through the security checkpoint without incident. Jess was beginning to think that she would actually make it to Abby's lab without running into anyone.

"Jess!"

 _Damn it! So close!_

Stopping, Jess spun around to face the person who had called out to her.

"Becker."

She smiled as he came over and kissed her good morning.

"It was weird waking up without you this morning."

"Well that's what you get for deciding to work until late into the night."

"You could've stayed at my flat anyway."

"Becker, being this cheerful in the morning requires at least a solid eight hours of rest, I wasn't going to risk not getting all my beauty sleep."

Becker put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "You're always beautiful."

Jess smiled at him, her face heating up. She loved that even after months of being a couple he could still make her blush.

"Let me carry that for you." Becker reached to take the basket from her.

"No!" Jess said moving the basket away from him, the word coming out harsher than she had intended it to. "I mean… thanks, but I've got it."

"Oh-kay, what's in there anyway?"

"Nothing, um... Lester… had me pick up some stuff on my way in."

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting kind of strange?"

"Am I?"

The dog chose that moment to growl from his place hidden in the basket.

"What was that?" asked Becker.

"That was… um… my stomach. I didn't get a chance to eat before coming in."

"Well then, let's get you something from the break room before our shift starts. Can't have you going hungry."

"I can't. I have to… help Abby… with something. But I'll see you later yeah?"

Jess hurried away before he could ask her any more questions.

###

Pushing her way into the lab, Jess was happy to find Abby and Connor there waiting for her.

"Jess what's going on? Why did you want to meet in my lab?"

"Because I need your help." She told them as she put the basket on the large work bench in the middle of the room.

"With what?

"With this." She pulled back the blanket revealing the small dog inside.

"When did you get a dog?" Connor asked, reaching out to pat the terrier, who started to growl the moment he got too close. Connor snatched his hand back. "Not exactly friendly is he?"

"Be nice," Jess scolded the dog, scratching him behind his ear. "I found him this morning outside my apartment building. He was curled up against the wall, trying to get out of the rain."

"Kay. But why'd you brim 'im here?"

"Because he's hurt."

Abby instantly snapped into business mode. She moved Connor out of the way, cleared her work bench, and had Jess take the pup out of the basket and lay him on the cleared space. While she got to work Jess tried to keep the terrier clam, scratching him on the head and behind the ears.

Cleaning the wound, Abby noticed something embedded in his leg. She removed it as gently as possible, before placing it in a petri dish. Wanting to know what it was, Abby grabbed a cotton swab and cleaned the object.

"It looks like he's been chipped." She told the others.

"What?"

"His owners had a computer chip with his information implanted into his leg. God, I hate people who do that. You wouldn't put a piece of software in your children, why do it to your pet? It's not right."

"Not everyone shares your thoughts Abs," Connor reminded her.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with them."

"Maybe I can use it to locate his owners." Jess said, only caring about finding the small dog his home.

"Go ahead. But I'm not putting it back in. This cut is going to need stitches and I'm not performing another surgery on him so soon."

"I understand." Jess didn't want to put him through any more pain than necessary.

Abby worked quickly. In no time she had the leg stitched up and wrapped in bandages. They moved the terrier into Abby's office, so she would be able to watch him throughout the day.

Glancing at her watch, Jess saw it was now after nine, and her shift had already begun.

"I better get to the ADD. I'll see if I can find the little guy's owners, providing there aren't any alerts. Thanks for the help Abby."

"There's no need to thank me Jess."

Stuffing the dish containing the computer chip into her pocket, Jess made her way to the Hub, hoping that so far her absence had gone unnoticed.

###

Jess spent the morning dividing her time between working through the pile of paperwork on her desk, and searching the information on the computer chip. It was moments like these when Jess was glad she had access to a super computer. It made it a lot easier for her to switch between tasks. She had one screen set up to continue scanning the country for anomalies and creature sightings. The middle screen she had various documents open on, as she worked through the—in her opinion ridiculous—pile of paperwork Lester had dumped on her upon arriving at the ADD. While the screen to her left ran searches to locate the whereabouts of the owners listed in the information on the chip. Yes, having a super computer definitely had its perks.

But after three hours she was nowhere near finished with the paperwork, nor had she turned up the information that she wanted to find. Really, the only good bit of information that she had found was the dog's name. It had been a frustrating morning.

A shrill noise rang out through the Hub. Glancing at the phone on her desk, Jess saw that it was the menagerie extension calling.

"Operations room, Jess Parker speaking."

"Jess, it's Abby. How's the hunt for the owners going?"

"Badly."

"Don't give up, you'll find them."

"Oh, I found them. That's not the problem. The problem is they moved to Australia a month ago."

Abby let out a breath. "Some people shouldn't be allowed to have pets. Taking in an animal is no different than having a kid, it's a lifelong commitment. You can't just abandon them when they don't fit into your life anymore."

"Unfortunately most people don't see it that way."

"Well, this is going to pose a problem."

"How so?"

"The dog's going…"

"Alex."

"What?"

"Alex, according to the information on the chip you removed from his leg, that's his name."

"Right. Well, Alex is going to need be watched constantly until his leg heals, which probably won't be for about a week. I can watch him during the day, but what are we going to do during the night? I'd suggest leaving him here, but that new guy has taken over the night shifts in the menagerie and I don't trust him to keep Alex a secret from Lester, Matt, and Becker. I swear, if I wasn't his boss, he'd go running to them every time I did something that goes against protocol."

"I'll take him home with me when I finish work."

"You sure about that?"

"Mmhmm. I found him I should be responsible for him, and he can't go to a shelter in the condition he's in. Besides, he seemed comfortable around me."

"He did seem to trust you. Okay, I'll write you instructions on how to care for his leg. And speaking of who he's comfortable with, I'm trying to feed Alex, but every time Connor or I go near him he starts growling. Would you be able to come down and try to feed him?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a second."

Jess disconnected the call and pushed away from the desk. She hadn't got further than the Hub's exit when she was stopped.

"Jess, I was just coming to see you." Becker said, approaching her from the corridor to her left. "I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch?"

Jess stifled a sigh. She hated lying to Becker, but she couldn't tell him she had brought a stray dog into the ARC. It was a breach of security, and while she was sure he would let it slide, she couldn't put him in that position. He was head of security and he couldn't be seen to be playing favourites. If people thought he was letting her brake protocol because she was his girlfriend, he could lose his job. Jess would never forgive herself if that happened.

"I'd love to…but I've already made plans with Abby."

"Oh, okay. You're still coming over tonight, right?"

 _Crap! I didn't even think about whether he was expecting me to spend the night at his flat when I told Abby I'd take Alex home._

 _Which was stupid considering we've spent every night together for the last month. We should really talk about moving into one of our flats permanently. Or getting a new flat together. We're practically living together as it is._

 _Focus Jess! Not the time or place for this._

"I…can't. I have… stuff… I need to get done at home."

"No big deal, I can come to your flat."

"You don't have to do that. I'll just be doing errands all night."

"Really, Jess, I don't mind."

"That's sweet of you, but it's okay. You spend a quiet night at home. Besides, I think we both know I'll get nothing done with you around. One night apart won't kill us."

Becker frowned. "If…if that's what you want."

"It is. I've gotta go meet Abby, but… I'll see you around."

Jess reached up and gave Becker a long kiss before turning and walking away. She hated seeing the hurt that crossed Becker's face when she told him to spend the night at his place. She was the only person he let see his pain, and the fact that she was the one to cause it hurt her more than any physical wound ever would. But she couldn't have him over while she had Alex. If she did then he would know she was bringing him to the ARC, which would put his job at risk. Jess wasn't going to put him that position, not if she could help it.

* * *

 _One night apart won't kill us._

That's what Jess had said. But that was a week ago now and they had done nothing but spend time apart. Becker wondered what he had done to cause Jess to pull away from him. He thought their relationship had been going well. They had been spending every night at each other's flats and Becker had got used to waking up each morning with Jess curled up into him, her head resting on his chest. He had been about to suggest that they move in together officially; either selling one of their apartments and moving into the other, or selling them both and getting a new place of their own.

But maybe they had been moving too fast for Jess. Becker often forgot that she was quite a few years younger than him. She always acted so mature, it was easy to forget she was only just twenty.

Becker could easily see himself marrying Jess one day, and spending the rest of his life with her. But what if that's not what Jess wanted? What if she wasn't looking for a long term relationship? She was young after all. It wouldn't be surprising if she was just looking for someone to spend time with until the next guy came along. Maybe Jess had met someone new and just waiting for the right time to break up with him.

Becker mentally shook himself. He was being ridiculous. Jess hadn't met anyone else, and she wasn't waiting to break up with him, she was just busy.

Entering the break room Becker found Abby and Emily sitting at a table together. Thankfully they were too engrossed in their conversation to take notice of him, and he was able to slip in and quietly make himself a cup of coffee.

As he waited for the pot to finish brewing, parts of the women's conversation drifted over to him.

"He is quite handsome," Emily was saying.

"He gorgeous. And she's completely in love with him. If that's even possible after only a week."

Becker rolled his eyes. Did they really have nothing better to do than discuss some poor couple's relationship?

"It does not surprise me. Jess has always seemed to me like one who forms attachments quickly."

Becker froze. They weren't talking about his Jess, were they? Had she really met someone else?

 _No. Not possible. Jess would never do that to me._

"Yeah, she does tend to fall hard and fast."

"However, I am glad they found each other."

Becker left the room, not wanting to hear any more. He was certain Jess would never cheat on him, but the longer he stayed there, the more his resolve faltered. What if she had met someone and was planning to end their relationship? It wouldn't be surprising that Abby and Emily knew first, they were her best friends and she probably went to them for advice on how to dump him.

But why were they talking about her already being in love? Jess wouldn't move on that quickly. He knew Jess and even if her feelings for him had changed, Becker was sure she wouldn't move on with someone else until she had ended their relationship.

Becker sighed. There was only one way he was going to get this straightened out. He needed to talk to Jess.

Walking into the Hub, he saw Jess and Connor by the ADD having a conversation. Becker hung back a bit, waiting for them to finish talking before he approached Jess. He didn't particularly want an audience for the conversation they needed to have.

"I'll say one thing Jess; you definitely have a type." Connor said, capturing Becker's interest.

"I do?"

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the similarities between Becker and Alex."

 _Alex? Who the hell is Alex?_

"Similarities?"

"Yeah. Let's put aside the obvious dark brown eyes and hair that they both share. They both sulk ninety per cent of the time and hate having other people around, but instantly perk up the moment you walk into the room. Then there's the little fact that they're both insanely protective of you."

"Huh. I guess I do have a type. What can I say? I can't help but fall in love with a tortured soul."

Becker felt like he'd been hit in the chest with an EMD. She was in love with him? She really had met someone and moved on.

 _I've lost her._

###

That afternoon Becker found himself in the ARC gym, taking out his frustrations on one of the punching bags. He had been in a foul mood ever since he had overheard Jess and Connor's conversation, and keeping active was the only thing allowing him to keep his emotions under control. Or as under control as possible after finding out his girlfriend was cheating on him.

Anger surged through him and he let it out on the punching bag, imagining it was the guy that had managed to steal Jess away from him.

It was clear to everyone who came within five meters of him that he was in a bad mood. His voice was more clipped than usual, his posture was stiffer, and he had put his troops through a number of gruelling training sessions in an effort to burn off the adrenaline coursing through his veins. But nothing was working. He seemed to be getting angrier the longer the day went on. He was just glad Jess hadn't come to try and find out what was wrong with him. He didn't think he would be able to look at her at the moment.

Becker heard the gym door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps crossing towards him, but he kept his attention fixed on the punching bag. He really didn't care who it was or what they wanted. Whatever it was, unless it meant the end of the world, he didn't want to know about it.

"I hear you've been training your soldiers harder than usual." Matt said, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Your point?" Becker grunted.

"My point is I want to know what gives. You only ever work 'em this hard when your upset about something, and there haven't been any bad alerts recently, nor has Jess had any near death experiences."

Jess' names caused Becker's fury to rise up again and he punched the bag so hard it almost flew off its chain.

"Ah, so it's Jess. What's going on? Are the two of you fighting or something?"

"Or something."

"I get it; girlfriends can be frustrating at times. But you can't bring that stuff into work with you. And you certainly can't kill the people in your command because of it. I know working with her makes it harder, but you need to separate work life and your personal life."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see you react differently after you found out your girlfriend was cheating on you."

"Jess is cheating on you?"

"So I hear."

"She can't be. Jess is the type to."

"That's what I thought. Turns out. We were both. Wrong." Becker said between jabs, his final one causing the bag to fly back again.

"Mate, you gotta stop before you hurt yourself." Matt caught the bag as it swung back again. He unclipped the punching bag from the chain suspending it from the roof and returned it to the pile of equipment in the corner of the room. "Look, I don't think Jess would do that to you. She cares about you too much to do something that would jeopardise your relationship."

Sinking down onto one of the benches, Becker sighed. "But what if she is? What if she was never looking for a long term relationship? Maybe she's had her fun and is now just trying to find a way to end it."

"Not possible. Jess has fancied you almost as long as I've known her."

"But she's young, why would she want a long term relationship."

"Everyone knows Jess isn't like most people her age. Have your feelings changed? Because it sounds like you're looking for an excuse to end it."

"No! Of course not. Jess is the most important person in my life."

"Right, well then you need to talk to her and sort things out. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Becker sighed again. "Yeah, maybe."

Matt left, happy he seemed to get through to the captain.

Becker remained in the gym, lost in his thoughts. Could Matt be right and this was all just a big misunderstanding? He was right in saying Jess wasn't like most people her age.

He was more confused than he had been to begin with. But he knew one thing was certain; things would only get worse unless he talked to Jess.

###

Becker stood outside Jess' apartment, his hand raised to knock. He knew they needed to talk, but he was dreading it. He knew that after tonight, there was a chance he would have had his heart broken and lost the love of his life.

Stealing himself for what was to come, he knocked on the door. He could hear the sound of Jess' high heels on the hard wood floor as she came to answer it.

"Becker," Jess smiled as she opened the door.

She moved to kiss him but Becker took a step back, he couldn't kiss her until he knew what was going on and where they stand.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jess asked, concern clear in her voice. "People at work were saying you were in a bad mood. I'm sorry I didn't come see you; Lester and I were dealing with the Minister's office all day."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Jess moved aside to let him in.

As Becker walked through the corridor to the living room he wondered how he was going to go about having this conversation with Jess. How does someone tell their girlfriend they know she's cheating on them?

 _Stop thinking like that! You don't know that for sure. Alex could just be a friend._

 _A friend she's in love with?_

Feeling like all his strength had been drained from him, Becker sat down on the couch. "Look, Jess, I know what's going on."

Jess froze. "You do?"

"Yeah. I overheard you and Connor talking at the ADD today. Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry I kept him from you, but I thought it was best if I didn't tell you. I didn't want to put you in an awkward position. Besides, I thought it wouldn't matter. He was only meant to be around for a couple days then he'd be out of my life, but now…"

"You love him."

"I do. And I'm sure you will too once you meet him."

"What?"

What was Jess playing at? What kind of relationship was she expecting them to have? Becker certainly didn't have any intention of sharing her.

"In fact, you can meet him right now, he just upstairs."

"He's here now?"

"Of course, where else would he be?"

What the hell was the matter with Jess? Having both of them here at the same time could only end badly. Becker was sure the moment he saw the other bloke he would knock him flat on his back.

* * *

Jess went to get Alex from her room upstairs, where he liked to spend most of his time. She couldn't believe that Becker had found that she had been bringing Alex to the ARC all week. Though, she supposed, she shouldn't be that surprised. He was head of security after all, he was bound to find out eventually. But she had thought she was being so sneaky. She had managed to get him into the ARC all week with only Emily finding out. Yet all it took was one ill-timed conversation for Becker to learn she'd been bringing a dog into work.

It was probably for the best though. He needed to find out about him eventually, especially now that Jess had decided to adopt Alex. Originally she was just going to look after him until he was healed and then take him to a shelter. But she had fallen in love with the little dog over the past week and knew there was no way she could part with him.

Entering her room, she found Alex curled up on her bed.

"Come on," she said, scooping him up. "There's someone downstairs that you need to meet, and you better be nice because Becker's going to be around a lot."

Downstairs, Becker was pacing the living room. "Jess, I don't think it's a good idea for me to meet… is that a dog?"

"Becker I'd like you to meet Alex."

"Wait, this is the Alex you're so in love with."

Jess nodded.

Groaning, Becker fell back on to the couch. "God, I'm an idiot."

Alex started squirming in Jess' arms, wanting to be put down. Jess released him before joining Becker on the couch.

"Why are you an idiot?"

Becker rubbed his hand over his face, groaning again. "Jess can you ever forgive me? I thought you were seeing some other guy behind my back."

"What!? How could you think I'd do something so horrible?"

"You were pulling away from me. Then I hear Abby and Emily talking about how you fell in love after only a week. Then you and Connor were talking about Alex and you told him you couldn't help but love him. What was I supposed to think?"

"How about that you heard those conversations completely out of context and that there's no way I would ever do something like that to you. I love you, you big idiot."

Alerted to the rising tension in the room, Alex put himself between the fighting couple and begun growling a warning at the captain.

"I guess this is what Connor meant when he said he was protective of you?"

"Yes. Connor found that out after he accidently upset me and Alex tried to bit him. But that's not what we're discussing at the moment. How could you think I would cheat on you?"

"Because I'm an idiot Jess. An idiot that loves you more than I've ever loved anyone. I may chase down dinosaurs for a living, but it's the thought of a life without you that is truly terrifying. I freaked out and jumped to some horrible, untrue conclusions. Please forgive me, I love you."

Jess sighed. "I love you too. But next time you feel that way, talk to me instead to jumping to conclusions."

"I will. I promise."

"Good." Jess lent forward and kissed Becker deeply. "Mmm. We definitely haven't been doing enough of that this week."

"What I don't understand though is why you didn't tell me about him."

"Oh, well… that's because… I've kinda… been… sneaking him into the ARC all week."

"You what? Jessica that's a breach of security."

"I know! But when I found him on Monday he had this big cut on his leg, so I took him to Abby and she stitched him up. But the stitches meant he needed constant care, which is why I couldn't take him a shelter straight away, so Abby and I agreed that she would watch him during the day and I'd watch him at night. And after spending a week with him I've grown attached, so I've decided to keep him."

"What about his owners?"

"He doesn't have any. I looked."

"You still should have told me. I wouldn't have stopped you from taking him to see Abby."

"I know you wouldn't. But if people thought you were letting me break the rules because I was your girlfriend, you could've lost your job. I wasn't going to be responsible for that."

"I love how much you care about others."

"I'm just sorry that's what almost broke us up."

"That's never going to happen. I love you."

"I love you too."

Becker pulled Jess in for a passionate kiss and soon enough they were lying on the couch, pressed against each other.

Sensing that all was well between his owner and her mate, Alex went back to Jess' room to claim his favourite spot at the foot of her bed, leaving Jess and Becker to make up properly.


	7. Wives, girlfriends, boyfriends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 **Wives, girlfriends, boyfriends?**

Connor looked at the keys Jess had placed in his hand.

'You don't know me' he said, wondering why she would offer the use of her house to someone she had only just met.

'I've read all the files. I know you.' Jess told him simply, then turned and walked back to the ADD.

She hadn't been back at her station long before Becker approached her. He stood at her side, leaning back against her desk—despite knowing she didn't like it when he did that—so he could face her.

'Jess?'

'Yes Captain?' She said, not looking up from her work.

'Did I just see you give Connor your flat keys?'

'Yeah. What about it?'

'You gave Connor—someone you don't know—your house keys! Don't you know how dangerous that is? Can you please stop typing, this is important!'

'Firstly, I can't. This program needs to be monitored as it updates.' Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she spoke. 'Secondly, you would've done the same.'

'Yes, but I know him. I can't even begin to understand why you would do this.'

'I trust him.'

'Why?'

'Because you trust him, and I trust you.'

Becker sighed, beginning to realise that this was an argument he wasn't going to win. 'I just… don't like the thought of you being at risk because you're too trusting of people.'

Jess's heart warmed at the amount of concern in his voice, and she wished she could stop what she was doing and comfort him properly, but these updates were too important.

'Becker,' Jess said, wanting nothing more than to be able to look him in the eye. 'These were special circumstances. I promise you, I will never give a key to my house to someone neither of us knows, or trusts completely. Okay?'

Sighing Becker ran a hand over his face. 'Okay, that does make me feel better. But I still think this was a bad idea.'

'And why's that?' Jess asked, only half paying attention now.

'You've just given Connor, someone who can get bored pretty easily, free reign of the apartment.'

'Connor's a big boy Becker, I'm sure he can find ways to amuse himself.'

'That's what you should be worried about.'

'Becker, despite appearances, these updates actually require a lot of my focus. Can you just get to the point?'

'What if he stumbles across something he shouldn't in his attempts to entertain himself. Like something you haven't shared with the people you work with.'

Jess froze. She hadn't thought of that. What if Connor found out about… no, there wasn't anything in the flat that would give it away. Except for all the photos. And the washing she had left airing in the kitchen that morning. And all the stuff by the front door. Shit. What if Connor told people? What would they do then?

She needed to calm down. So what if people found out? They'd learn the truth eventually anyway.

The ADD beeping at her to resume the updates pulled her from her worries. Quickly she began typing again, not wanting to risk having to start the whole process over again. 'I hadn't thought of that,' she told Becker quietly.

'Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure Connor won't find anything he shouldn't.' Becker tried to reassure her. He hadn't meant for his words to worry her so much. 'it's too late to do anything about it now anyway, so don't think about it.'

Jess nodded. 'You're right. It'll be fine.'

* * *

Connor took in his surroundings as he stepped into the apartment. It was an open plan flat. The short hallway by the front door lead directly into the living room, which lead straight into the kitchen. Stepping over the threshold, Connor noticed a pair of boots, far too large to belong to Jess, sitting under the coat rack.

 _I hope her boyfriend doesn't come home while she's at the ARC. That would be awkward._

Connor made his way into the flat and over to the kitchen bench, where Jess's laptop was. But before he was able to make a start on looking for an apartment for him and Abby, his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know more about the woman that had opened her house up to him, and the man she evidently lived here with.

The decor suggested the apartment had been decorated by Jess. It was elegantly furnished. The couch was a crisp, clean white— _I better avoid sitting on that—_ and all the wooden furniture was a deep mahogany. Beneath the coffee table lay a grey shag carpet, that Connor really wanted to run his feet through. This decor in any other apartment would make it feel cold, but not Jess's. She had added splashes of colour everywhere. The couch had bright pink cushions sitting on it, and a purple throw draped over the back. A vase sat in the middle of the coffee table filled with glass stones in varying shades of blue, bringing to mind images of the ocean. Across from the couch was a flat screen TV perched on top of a low mahogany cabinet. Sitting on either side of the TV were another two vases, these ones filled with multi-coloured flowers, that added more colour to the room. It was one of the nicest flats Connor had seen.

Wandering over to the bookcase Connor found that they had a wide range of books; everything from romance novels to crime thrillers. Alongside the books was an array of magazines; every fashion magazine he had heard of—as well as some he hadn't—sat on one of the lower shelves. Bending down to get a better look, Connor realised that not all the magazines were fashion ones, there were also a few gun magazines.

 _I'm guessing those are her boyfriend's._

Curiosity satisfied, Connor went back to his laptop. As he sat down he noticed the garment rack tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. Connor was going to ignore it—going through the items people put on display was one thing, going through the laundry they left out felt like he'd be invading their privacy—but as he turned his focus to searching the internet, one of the black tops caught his attention. It wasn't the fact that it was black—a colour which he had decided Jess wasn't likely to own—or that it was far too large for the petite girl that surprised him. He had already established that she lived with a man. It was the ARC logo embroidered on the top that surprised him.

Connor crossed the room and picked up the still damp top, running his fingers over the logo as realisation dawned on him. Jess was seeing someone at the ARC. He carefully put the top back where it had been, not wanting Jess to think he had been going through her stuff.

The shrill ring of one of the four retro style phones caused Connor to jump. He wondered briefly if he should answer it, but decided against it when he realised he couldn't even work out which phone was ringing.

With his attention on the phones Connor noticed a detail he had originally overlooked. On a shelf behind the four phones sat three framed photos. One was of Jess and two people he assumed were her parents. The one on the far right was of Jess and her friends at what appeared to be her university graduation. But it was the last photo, sitting between the other two, that Connor was truly interested in. It was of Jess and a man, and looked like it had been taken using a phone, selfie style. Jess was facing forward, her partner's arms around her shoulders and a smile on her face. The man's face, however, could only be seen in profile as he was caught in the act of placing a kiss on the young woman's cheek.

 _That guy looks familiar._

Connor picked up the photo, wanting a better look at the guy's face.

'No way!' He exclaimed upon realising who the boyfriend was.

* * *

Jess was kept busy all morning. Once the updates were done she set about helping Abby get settled into the new ARC. She was glad Lester was able to offer Abby a job. It wasn't fair that her and Connor had gone through everything they had to survive for a year in the cretaceous, only to return to the 21st century to find they had lost their jobs as well as their home. The only thing she hadn't got around to doing was setting Abby up with a password for the computer system. Though that was remedied easily enough.

It was around noon when she noticed Matt lurking around the computer station Abby had been using earlier. He had been acting weird—well weirder than usual—ever since Abby and Connor had come through the anomaly.

'Matt's acting strange,' she said turning to Becker.

'So?'

'So, I've worked with him for almost a year now, I've read his file front to back, and I still don't feel like I know him. Not really.'

'You've read his file?' Becker asked, completely missing Jess's point.

'Yeah. I've read all the files, it's my job. Not that I've read your file, I mean, not the personal bits anyway. Nothing about wives, or girlfriends, or boyfriends.'

Becker smirked at her as she rambled.

'But if you did have one of those, I'm guessing it would be a girlfriend. Instead of one of the other options.'

'Jessica, is this your way of getting me to talk about how my relationship is going?'

'Well, it's not exactly easy to get you to talk about it. Can you blame me for wanting to know where it's going?'

'Jess, I promise that if I get engaged, or suddenly realise I'm gay, you'll be the first one to know. And I can assure you, those are the only two ways this relationship will end.'

Jess tried not show her disappointment. This conversation had not gone the way she was hoping it would. 'Okay, but what should we do about Matt?'

'Leave it Jess, he knows what he's doing.'

She frowned. Just because Matt might know what he's doing, doesn't mean he should leave the rest of them in the dark.

Determined to find out what was going on, Jess sat at the ADD and tried to piece together what she could about what Matt was up to. In the end she was right, Matt clearly didn't know what he was doing and should have come to the team for help. Then they could've avoided him, Connor and Abby being chased by a creature through the docks. All in all, the incursion went pretty well, with back up arriving quickly and only resulting in one fatality.

As the team returned their black boxes, Becker slipped a bar of chocolate on to Jess's desk. He knew it had hurt her when he had blown her attempts to talk off earlier, he also knew that because they'd both been so busy lately, they had grown distant from each other. It bothered him just as much as it did her, and he intended to fix it, he just didn't want to have the conversation at work.

'Thank you,' Jess called after Becker's retreating form, resisting the urge to fling her arms around him and kiss him.

'You look flushed,' Abby said coming up beside her.

'Yeah, it's nice to see Action Man's soft side. Didn't know he had one. How long have the two of you been together.' Connor commented.

'What?' Jess hoped her face hadn't gone as pale as she feared it had.

'You and Becker, you're dating. Is that how you found out about the ARC, or is the ARC how you met?'

'Um. We… um… we met at the ARC. But we're not dating.'

'So how long have you been together? Because I'm kinda surprised he's ready for another relationship after what happened with Rachel. Do you remember Abs? He was a wreck.' Connor continued, ignoring Jess's protests.

'Connor, maybe you should leave it yeah.' Abby said noticing Jess's reaction.

'I just think it's weird, especially since it seems like they've been together for a while.' Connor turned his attention back to Jess. 'He did tell you about Rachel right?'

'He did. But we're not…'

'Oh good. He'd've killed me if I blurted that out.'

'Temple!' Becker called as he and Matt joined the group, having noticed how tense Jess was. 'What are you doing?'

'Just trying to get to know your girlfriend.'

Becker raised an eyebrow. 'And what makes you think Jess is my girlfriend?'

'How about all your stuff everywhere? Boots by the door, clothes airing in the kitchen. And don't forget the photo of the two of you smooching. Seriously, I ain't thick, I know what all that means.'

'Becker I'm sorry, I completely forgot about all that stuff when I offered Connor the use of the flat.' Jess said, feeling as though she had inadvertently betrayed his trust. They had agreed to keep their work and personal lives separate, and now, by something as simple has helping out a friend, the two aspects of their lives had collided.

'Jess, it's okay.'

'You're not mad? Or pissed off at me?'

'Why? You were just being a compassionate person. If you weren't you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with. Besides, it's Temples fault. He's clearly never heard of being discreet.'

'Oy! What'd I do?'

'We hadn't told anyone here yet. But I guess that's not necessary now.'

Connor ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously. The thought that Becker and Jess might not have told people about their relationship hadn't occurred to him.

'We knew,' Lester said, coming out of his office.

'What?' Jess squeaked.

'How could you have possibly known?'

'We knew the moment you two got together,' Matt said speaking up for the first time. 'The sexual tension that'd surrounded the two of you since you meet had finally disappeared.'

'You've known for that long?'

'Yep. But if it makes you feel better, it took us a couple weeks to realise you were dating and hadn't just hooked up.'

'Why didn't anyone say anything?' Jess asked, surprised at her co-workers.

Matt shrugged. 'Figured it was none of our business.'

'Personally, I don't care what you or the captain do in your free time Miss Parker, so long as you continue to keep your relationship out of the work place.'

Jess was stunned, she had really thought no one knew about her and Becker's relationship.

* * *

Jess and Becker sat on the couch in the flat, unwinding after a long day. It was their evening routine. After having dinner, which they made together, the couple would watch TV or read before going to bed. But tonight Becker could tell something was off.

They had decided upon watching a movie, and like always, Jess had curled up next to him as soon as they sat down, tucking her feet under her and resting her head on his shoulder. But Becker could feel the tension in her shoulders, and he knew something must be bothering her.

'Jess, are you okay?' He whispered.

'Mhmm.'

Becker winced at her response, she only ever resorted to monosyllables when something was really worrying her.

Becker switched off the TV as the credits began to roll. 'Jess, I think we need to talk.'

'Okay.'

Jess pulled away from Becker, sitting at the other end of the couch and bringing her knees up to her chest. Something she only ever did when she felt like she needed to protect herself.

Becker breathed deeply. 'Jess, I can tell something's bothering you and I think I know what it is.'

'You do?'

'How long have we been together?'

'Almost as long as we've known each other.'

'Exactly. Meaning I've had plenty of time to learn how to recognise what you're feeling and the reasons for it.'

'I suppose you have.'

'I know you've been wanting to talk about our relationship for a while now, so have I, and I'm sorry I blew you off today at work. I just wanted to have this conversation when we were alone.'

'Well, it's only us now. Say what you have to.' Jess's voice was quiet and she had wrapped her arms around her knees, she was preparing for the worst. Becker cursed in his head, this wasn't going the way he had hoped.

'We've been together for a while now, and my feelings for you aren't what they once were.'

Jess's eyes glassed over, like they did every time she tried not to cry. Becker swore internally, this wasn't going how he wanted it to. She blinked and the tears she was holding back escaped her eyes.

'Shit. This isn't going the way it's supposed to.' Becker moved closer to her and tried to pull her to him. She resisted for a moment, before giving in to the familiar comfort his arms provided. 'Jess, sweetheart, don't cry. I'm messing this up. Honey all I mean is that I think we should move our relationship forward. I want us to move in together.'

Jess slapped his chest. 'You bastard! I thought you were breaking up with me.'

'I told you earlier today there were only two ways this relationship was going to end.'

'I'll take that to mean you're not gay.'

He laughed, then sobering asked, 'what do you think?'

Jess smiled, then lent up to kiss him. 'I think it's a great idea.'


	8. Blind Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Summery:** Both Becker and Jess have been set up on blind dates by their meddling older sisters.

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** K+

 **A/N:** I've finished uni for the year, which means I have more time to write things other than essays. Yay :) in fact, I have so much free time at the moment that I'm starting a new story. It's going to be a sequel to my story _Secrets_ and I'll start posting tomorrow afternoon. But until then, enjoy another Jecker one-shot :)

* * *

 **Blind Date**

The looker room was one of the darkest spaces in the ARC, and today, that suited Jess just fine. She had been dreading this evening all day and had hoped it would never come. But unfortunately the day had to come to an end.

'Jess!' Becker said loudly, no doubt he had been trying to get her attention for some time now.

'Oh. Hey Becker,' Jess replied, her voice lacking its usual cheer.

'Are you okay Jess? You've seemed kind of off all day.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Becker raised an eyebrow at her.

'Really, It's nothing,' she told him.

'Jess, I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you. Now out with it.'

Jess sighed. 'Fine. But really, it's nothing important. My sister's making me go on this stupid blind date tonight, and I'm not exactly looking forward to it.'

'Then why go?' Becker kept his voice calm, trying to hide the fact that Jess going on a date bothered him.

'Because it was the only way to get her to leave me alone. But she won't tell me anything about him, other than his name. And not even his whole name! Just his first! Seriously, how is that enough to go on? How am I supposed to know what this James guy looks like?'

'I'm sorry you're being made to go on a date you have no interest being on. If it makes you feel better, my sister's doing the same thing to me.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Though unlike you, I haven't shown enough interest to even find out her name.'

'Becker! That's horrible.'

Becker shrugged. 'I'm trying to make my feelings clear to my sister. Besides, I'm sure she'll issue me with a set of instructions tonight.'

Jess burst out laughing. 'I'm sorry, but you're treating this like it's some sort of mission.'

Becker shrugged again, smiling down at her. He was glad he had been able to cheer Jess up.

Catching sight of the time, Jess sighed. 'I better get going or I won't have time to get ready.'

'Okay. I'll…see you Monday, I guess.'

'Bye Becker,' Jess said, walking to the door.

* * *

Jess sat at the restaurant's bar, where she had been told her date would meet her. It was also where she had been sitting for the last forty-five minutes. She would have left by now, but after realising she had been stood up by someone she had never even met, Jess had angrily thrown out the flower she'd been wearing to identify her to her date and ordered herself a drink.

It hadn't been all bad, she supposed. She'd had a lovely conversation with the couple that had been seated next to her, waiting for their table. They were celebrating their anniversary. After months of going back and forth, they had admitted their feelings for each other and had been dating ever since. It was an incredibly sweet story, yet Jess couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as she listened. Why couldn't things between her and Becker work out like that?

Jess sighed and glanced at her phone. It was nearing seven o'clock, and she decided it was probably time she headed home.

 _Before some jerk tries to hit on me._

'I thought I recognised you,' said a deep voice from behind her.

 _Damn it. Too late._

'Look. I'm not having the best of nights,' Jess said as she slowly turned around. 'And I'm really not in the mood to be…'

Her voice trailed off as she came face to face with Becker. Jess blushed as she realised she had been about to yell at him for trying to hit on her.

'Date not going well?' he asked, smirking at her slightly.

'You could say that.'

'Can't be any worse than mine.'

'I seriously doubt that,' she muttered.

'Your date showed up, that's already going better than mine.'

Jess looked away from him. That was the problem. Her date hadn't shown up. And instead of going home after realising she had been stood up—like anyone else would've—she'd hung around, no doubt making herself look pathetic.

Before Jess could explain the situation—or realise that Becker had implied the same thing happened to him—a third voice joined their conversation.

'Is this guy bothering you Jess?' said Nick, one half of the couple she had been speaking to earlier. 'This isn't the bloke that was meant to meet you almost an hour ago, is it? Because I'd be more than happy to get rid of the dickhead for you.'

'No, everything's fine. Thank you though. If he had decided to show his face, I'd have gladly taken you up on your offer. This is Becker, a friend from work. Becker this is Nick.'

The two men shook hands.

'Sorry 'bout that mate. I thought you might've been making unwanted advances, and after the night she's had, Jess shouldn't have to deal with any other jerks.'

'Don't worry about it. I'd've done the same.'

Nick nodded. 'Well, I should be getting back, I'll leave you to it.'

'Don't let Ben forget to text me the name of that book, I'm dying to read it.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

Nick left them and Becker turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. 'Jess, what's going on?' he asked.

She sighed. 'The guy my sister set me up with never showed, and when I realised I'd been stood up, I thought a drink was in order.'

'For what it's worth, that guy's an idiot. How could anyone not want to be with you?'

Jess felt her face heat up at his words.

The hostess joined them then, saving her from responding. 'Sir, your table's ready. I apologise again for the delay. Will you still be requiring it? Or would prefer to remain at the bar?'

Becker glanced at Jess. 'Um, could you give me a minute?' he asked the hostess, who nodded and returned to her station.

'You better go; they won't hold the table for long on a night this busy.'

'But…'

'I'm fine Becker. Besides, I don't wanna keep you from your date.'

'That's not possible.'

Jess frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean she's not here. I spent fifteen minutes at the bar looking for a woman wearing a red ribbon, but there's no one here matching that description. I was about to leave when I saw you.'

There was no way he was going to tell her that he then spent half an hour trying to decide if he should go over to her.

'Oh. I guess that means both our sisters have horrible taste in dates.'

Becker laughed. 'I guess so.' Silence hung between them for a moment before Becker continued. 'Jess, would you like to have dinner with me?'

'You don't have to do that Becker, I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing.'

'I can't think of a better way to spend my evening than with someone I care about.'

Jess smiled. After being stood up, hearing someone say that they cared about her was a much needed boost to her self-esteem.

'In that case, I'd love too.'

Hopping off her bar stool, Jess followed Becker to the hostess, who promptly lead them to their table. As their waiter told them the specials, Jess began to worry that joining Becker had been a bad idea. They had never really spent any time together when it was just the two of them. Normally if they went out the rest of the team was with them; and the time when they were the only two people employed by the ARC didn't count, considering they spent most of it in their respective departments, and only discussed things pertaining to the reopening of the research centre. What could they possibly have to talk about?

But she soon realised that she had been worrying for no reason. Conversation flowed easily between them, and they had no shortage of topics. Becker would tell her stories about the old team and his time as Sandhurst. While Jess told him about going to university at such a young age, and some of things her and her friends would get up to. He found her story of the time her friends had dressed Jess up and tried to get her into a nightclub particularly funny. Soon they were discussing their childhoods over dessert, and laughing at the antics Becker and his brothers had got up to. Jess was amazed that his mother was able to handle having four incredibly mischievous boys.

Before she knew it, Becker was walking her to her car and they were saying goodnight.

* * *

'So you're never allowed to set me up again,' Jess said, shooting her sister a glare from across the table, though there was no real heat behind it. After all, she had ended up having a wonderful night with Becker.

'What? Why?' Katie replied, looking up from the drawing her daughter was showing her.

'Because I was stood up! You clearly have horrible taste in men.'

'Oi!' yelled Max—Jess's brother-in-law—from where he sat playing a game with the couple's youngest children.

Jess rolled her eyes. 'Present company excluded.'

'He stood you up? That doesn't sound like little Jamie Becker, he was always such a good kid. Why would he do something like that?' Katie wondered.

'Wait. Did you say Becker?' Jess asked.

'Yeah, Anna's little brother. But he always seemed like such a gentleman, I honestly can't believe he would do something so rude.'

'Any chance he's related to Captain H. James Becker?'

'Yeah, that's him. Don't ask what the 'H' stands for though, I swear that's a secret that boy is taking to his grave.'

'You set me up with Captain H. James Becker?'

'Yes. You're a genius, how are you not following this?'

Jess groaned. 'This is why you give people more to go on than a first name! Not that you even gave me that, considering his first name isn't even James!'

'Well, excuse me for not knowing his first name! Plus, I thought you wouldn't go if you knew the date was with one of Anna's younger brothers. You weren't exactly found of the ones you met growing up.'

Pushing her chair back, Jess stood up. 'I've gotta go,' she told her sister as she gathered her things.

'Where are you going?' Katie asked her retreating form.

'To fix this,' Jess yelled over her shoulder.

Once in her car, Jess set off towards Becker's house, his words from yesterday running through her head. _I haven't shown enough interest to even find out her name_. What if Anna told him who was meant to be his date toady and he thought her sister had given in last night and told her who her date was and that she'd purposely stood him up. What if he thought she had gotten to the restaurant, seen him and then tried to avoid bumping into him.

 _Damn it! Why hadn't Katie just told me who the date was with._

She was halfway to Becker's apartment when a thought occurred to her. She was the one who was wearing the flower that was meant to identify her. What if Becker had got there and been disappointed to find out the date was with her. Knowing him, he wouldn't have had the heart to just stand her up, he was too much of a gentleman. However, waiting around for a while, so that when he did turn up Jess wouldn't think he was her date, sound exactly like something the emotionally stunted man would do.

Jess sighed. Who was she kidding? Becker would have known she was his date, and he clearly wasn't interested in being anything more than friends.

Turning her car around, Jess headed back towards her flat. At least there she could find comfort in a tub of Ben and Jerrys and binge-watch The Crown.

However, Jess's plans for the evening were interrupted when she reached her floor and saw an unexpected figure standing in front of her door.

'Becker? What are you doing here?' Jess asked as she approached her apartment.

'I wanted to talk to you. Could we go inside?'

Nodding, Jess opened the door and ushered them in.

'What did you want to talk about?' she asked, closing the door behind them.

Becker ran a hand through his hair. 'Um… well, you see… it um… it turns out that… that um… last night…'

'Becker, I know our sisters set us up with each other,' Jess interrupted, taking pity on him. 'And you'd rather we remain friends, that's why you were late and let me believe James had stood me up. It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. I'm happy being your friend.'

It took all the will power Jess had not to let on how she really felt.

'But I'm not.'

'What?'

'I'm not happy being your friend Jess.'

Jess's heart felt like it had been ripped in two. _Does he really find me that repulsive?_

'I'm sorry, I just assumed you considered me a friend as well. Clearly I overstepped. We're co-works, and that's fine.'

'No, that's not what I meant,' Becker said, dragging a hand across his face in frustration. 'Crap! I'm screwing this up so much.'

'Well then what did you mean?' Jess asked, beginning to get annoyed. Did he really have to come all the way to her house just to tell her how little she meant to him.

'Jess, will you go out with me?' Becker asked, surprising her. 'On a proper date? One our sisters didn't orchestrate and that we are both aware we're on.'

'What?'

'Jess, I care about you a lot. More than I have about anyone in a long time. I hated the idea of you going out with someone else. The only thing I hated more was finding out they stood you up. And I was furious when I found out that that person was me, because I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I want to try and have a relationship with you, a proper one.'

Jess was shocked into silence. She couldn't think of a time she had ever heard Becker be so open about his feelings. Or speak so eloquently for that matter. He cared about her. He actually cared about her, just as much as she cared about him by the sounds of it.

'That is if you're willing,' Becker added when Jess had been silent for a while.

That brought Jess out of her shock and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 'I care about you too, of course I'm willing.'

Smiling, Becker closed the space between them in a few strides and, cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her with everything he had.


End file.
